Just Feel
by JungHona
Summary: Kadang bukan selalu target kita yang merasa, tapi orang lain. Rasa sakit itu dirasakan Hoseok selama bertahun-tahun. sebuah perasaan yang hanya bisa ia pendam seorang diri. Main cast Jung Hoseok x Kim Taehyung/Hoseok(top),Taehyung(Bottom)/BTS live fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

Studio terasa lebih sunyi sekarang, hanya ada suara-suara kecil tuts piano mini yang terhubung dengan komputer. Yoongi –yang menekan-nekan tuts piano itu dengan asal, pikirannya menjalar kemana-mana, ia jadi tidak fokus pada musik nya dan membuat dentingan nada kecil itu terdengar kacau dan sangat mengganggu.

Namja disebelahnya juga –Namjoon hanya bisa terdiam, suara kacau piano itu seperti tak merasuk ke telinganya. Ia merasa kasihan pada sahabatnya saat ini, matanya terlihat tiba-tiba kosong dan terlihat kehilangan semangatnya.

Yoongi?

Bukan.. bukan dia..

Tapi seseorang yang ada diluar studio ini, lebih tepatnya seorang namja dengan kaus panjang hitamnya yang masih berdiri bersandar di luar pintu studio. Namja itu meremas kuat ponselnya, sorot mata tajamnya tak lepas dari layar nya.

"Shit!."

Umpatnya kesekian kalinya, ingin sekali ia membanting ponselnya itu untuk sedikit mengurangi rasa kesalnya yang menumpuk di ubun-ubun. Tapi dia sadar, dia sedang tak berada di dorm nya, dimana ia bisa berbuat sesuka hatinya tanpa harus peduli dengan pandangan orang lain saat ia ingin mengamuk begini.

Pintu studio terbuka perlahan, pucuk kepala Namjoon menyembul dari sana "Hobal-ah.." panggil Namjoon pelan pada si 'Hobal'. Yah.. dia lah Hobal, Hobie, Hosiki, Hoseok –banyak sekali panggilannya. Yang dipanggil hanya melirik malas, ia tidak marah pada Namjoon atau Yoongi yang ada dibelakang namja berambut pirang itu, ia hanya kesal pada seseorang yang membuat mood baiknya turun drastis kurang dari 1 detik.

"Mian Namjoon-ah.. aku sedang tidak mood sekarang." Jawabnya, seakan ia tahu jika yang Namjoon ingin tanyakan adalah ia-kembali-ke-studio-atau-tidak. "Hobal-ah, aku tahu kau kesal tapi-..".

"Hyung, jebal.. aku permisi dulu." Hoseok berlalu dengan datar, Yoongi ingin sekali rasanya menonjok anak itu, tapi ia sudah paham jika Hoseok-yang-ini benar-benar tidak bisa diajak negosiasi, biarkan saja dia sendiri.

.

.

Suasana dorm tak ada bedanya dengan studio barusan, sepi. Tidak ada siapapun disana. Jungkook pasti masih sekolah, Seokjin pasti konsultasi ke dokter kulit lagi, Jimin pasti masih di Gym, Hoseok tahu karna tadi pagi jika bukan karna ada project dengan Namjoon dan Yoongi di studio, Hoseok pasti akan ikut ajakan Jimin ke Gym karna terakhir dia ke Gym sudah lama sekali.

Dan satu nama belum di sebutkan di sini..

Entahlah.. Hoseok terlalu malas mengingat nama itu sekarang. Dia berjalan gontai ke kamar, lalu merebahkan.. ah tidak! Menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur empuk miliknya. Dia mengusak wajahnya kasar. Bayangan picture dari sebuah situs natizen ia lihat disana.

Gambaran seorang namja-yeoja tengah berciuman, ah bukan, terlihat seperti hanya sebuah kecupan ringan –sekedar menempel. Tapi tetap saja, Hoseok benar-benar merasa murka. Ia berjalan ke arah double bed disamping kasurnya. Ia menatap lama sebuah kertas yang sudah di jilid dengan sampul putih tulang itu lekat-lekat.

Sebuah naskah drama. 'Hwarang : The beginning', dan tertera dengan jelas nama 'V' di ujung kanan sampulnya. Hoseok bukanlah pemain dalam drama itu, tapi ia hapal dengan jalan ceritanya saat namja itu –V a.k.a Taehyung memintanya untuk menemani Taehyung latihan.

Hoseok tahu, jika di dalam drama itu akan ada adegan kiss scene antara Taehyung dengan aktris lain. Hoseok tahu.. ia kira ini akan mudah hanya dengan tidak membuka berita apapun dari drama itu dengan tujuan agar ia tidak melihat kiss scene picture yang mungkin di unggah ARMY.

Tapi, ketakutan itu malah menusuknya dari belakang. Ketakutan itu justru datang tanpa Hoseok sangka. Ia hanya tak sengaja di dorong rasa penasaran bagaimana acting Taehyung di dalam drama itu. Karna jika bagus, Hoseok akan memberinya hadiah.

Tapi alih-alih dia memberi hadiah pada Taehyung. Nyatanya malah Taehyung yang memberinya kejutan yang begitu membekas dihati dan pikirannya. Ia bahkan tidak sanggup men'scroll semakin kebawah hanya untuk melihat komen ARMY atau K-Net yang lain. Ia sudah cukup terpuruk hanya dengan melihat picture keparat itu.

Satu helaan nafas keluar "Sudahlah." Hoseok berjalan ke kasurnya, ia berniat tidur saja. Siapa tahu saat ia bangun ini hanya mimpi, atau paling tidak rasa sakitnya ini sudah menguar kemana pun selain dirinya. Hoseok sadar, ya.. dia sadar. Dia bukanlah siapa-siapa untuk Taehyung, hanya sesosok teman, hyung, atau bahkan hanya partner se-grup. Hubungan mereka tak ada perkembangan dari dulu. Semuanya datar.

Hoseok hanya takut, jika suatu hari ia lelah dan berhenti dari Taehyung, ia akan menjauh dari anak itu. Hoseok sudah pasti melakukan hal itu, karna dekat di samping orang yang terus menggantung mu dulu adalah hal paling menakutkan. Hoseok tidak keberatan mencintai Taehyung lagi setelah itu, tapi tersakiti lagi seperti ini? Hoseok lebih baik menjauh dari anak itu.

Ia tidak sebodoh orang diluaran sana yang mau dipermainkan oleh orang yang dicintainya.

Brak!

Hoseok berjengit, ia sedikit melirik dari balik lengan kanannya yang menutupi kedua matanya ke arah pintu. Shit! Itu Taehyung "Aish.. jinja! Ternyata masih disini!" Taehyung berjalan cepat ke kasurnya dan Jimin yang tak jauh dari kasur Hoseok. Ia menyabet naskah itu cepat, lalu berlalu ke pintu.

Tapi sebelum itu, ia berbalik..

"Hyung, bukannya kau bilang mau ke studio?." Taehyung berbalik dan menanyai Hoseok yang masih asyik pura-pura-tidur. Hoseok tak merespon sama sekali, anak itu sengaja tidak menjawab dan Taehyung yang merasa jika hyung nya ini agak berbeda.

Kaki kurus Taehyung menyeretnya ke tepian ranjang Hoseok dan duduk disana, ia mengamati separuh wajah Hoseok yang tak tertutupi lengan, apa Hoseok tidur? "Hyung?~ Kau tidur?." Tanya Taehyung menggoyangkan lengan Hoseok pelan. Masih tak ada respon dari Hoseok "Ahh hyung~." Taehyung semakin mengusik Hoseok, malah sampai menoyor dahi Hoseok.

"Hos-.."  
"Ka."  
"N-Ne?."

Hoseok merubah posisinya menyamping, membelakangi Taehyung. Ia benar-benar kacau saat ini, dan si-penyebab-kacaunya-hati-Hoseok-hari-ini malah datang dan bicara-.. eih.. merajuk lebih pantas sepertinya. "Hyung, Neo wae ire?. Kau punya masalah?." Taehyung berusaha merubah posisi Hoseok menjadi berbaring kembali. Tapi ia malah mendapat tepisan dan Hoseok.

"Karagu." Hoseok menyuara dengan suara seraknya. Owh.. Taehyung sungguh hapal, jika suaranya sudah begitu maka Hoseok bukanlah orang yang bersahabat "Tapi Hoseok-hyung..".

"Geunyang Karagu! Jinja!."

Hoseok bangkit dari acara tidurnya dengan bentakan pada Taehyung. Ia langsung berdiri dan menjauh. Taehyung masih terdiam di posisinya, ia terlalu kaget. Hoseok bangun, membentak, lalu pergi. Tapi jauh dari itu, Taehyung bisa melihat sorot mata Hoseok yang berbeda dari biasanya. Ia bukan Hoseok dengan sisi pemarahnya yang biasa. Taehyung paham, tapi dia tidak tahu.

Tak lama suara kucuran shower dari arah kamar mandi terdengar, Taehyung berdiri dari tempatnya. Dan berjalan keluar dari dorm.

.

"Aishh.. Hoseok pasti akan begini sampai beberapa hari kedepan."

Namjoon mengeluh, disampingnya berdiri Yoongi yang tertunduk serius. Saat di studio tadi, awalnya Hoseok adalah Hoseok yang biasa, birisik dan ceria. Tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi sunyi. Yang Yoongi dan Namjoon tahu hanya Hoseok yang memegang ponselnya dengan ekspresi tidak nyaman untuk dilihat.

"Akhh.. kenapa juga Hoseok tidak menyatakan perasaanya dari dulu pa-..! Wae? ." Yoongi menoleh pada Namjoon saat anak itu menyikut-nyikut lengan kurusnya berkali-kali. Yang dia dapatkan adalah Namjoon yang mengangkat-angkat dagunya ke arah depan. Yoongi menyipitkan matanya ke depan. Di ujung sana, di pintu baseman, ada Kim Taehyung yang berjalan menuju mobil van mereka.

Dan mata ber-eyeliner itu menangkap sosok dua sahabatnya yang berdiri di pintu masuk baseman. Yoongi dan Namjoon mendekat pada Taehyung yang berlari kecil kearah mereka "Kalian baru pulang dari studio?." Tanya Taehyung, Yoongi dan Namjoon hanya mengangguk "Apa Hoseok ada di dorm?." Tanya Yoongi balik.

Ekspresi Taehyung berubah, wajahnya terlihat kecewa dan penasaran "Ne, dia ada di dorm. Geunde Yoongi-hyung. Ada apa dengan Hoseok-hyung eoh?. Aku sempat menanyainya ada apa, tapi dia malah mengusirku sambil membentak. Hoseok-hyung terlihat benar-benar beda.".

"M-membentak?!/Mwo?!."

Baik Namjoon dan Yoongi benar-benar terasa terjungkit kebelakang. Hoseok membentak seseorang?. Ya Tuhan, melihatnya diam tanpa kata saja sudah mengerikan, apalagi sampai membentak?. Taehyung mengangguk "Yak! Taehyung-ah! Kau jadi tidak?!." Manager mereka berteriak dari belakang "Ah! Chankeuman!.".

"Ini kan hari libur kita, kau mau kemana?." Tanya Namjoon "Aku ingin mengantar ini pada ke Onew-sunbaenim. Miliknya sudah hilang, tapi dia ingin mengoleksi naskah drama yang pernah ia mainkan." Taehyung memainkan naskah nya sendiri "Dari produser sudah tidak ada, Jadi sesuai izin.. Onew-sunbaenim ingin pinjam naskah ku dan mencopy nya.".

Right! Lawan main!.

"Berikan saja itu pada manager-hyung Tae. Aku ada perlu denganmu." Ujar Yoongi dan merebut naskah Taehyung dari tangan pemiliknya lalu memberikannya pada Namjoon "Katakan pada manager-hyung antarkan ini pada Onew-sunbaenim." Pinta Yoongi, Namjoon hanya bisa menurut dan pergi.

Yoongi menarik lengan Taehyung kembali ke dorm "A-ah.. hyung? Wae?." Yoongi terus menarik lengan Taehyung sampai didepan pintu dorm. Tapi saat hendak menekan kunci sandi dorm mereka, pintu itu malah terbuka. Dan Hoseok ada dibalik pintu itu dengan pakaian lengkap nya, dan juga membawa tas di punggungnya.

"Hobal-ah.. neo odiya?." Tanya Yoongi. Hoseok mengangkat pandangannya dan kembali bertatap dengan iris Taehyung. Tapi Hoseok acuh dan melewati mereka "Aku akan menyusul Jimin di Gym." Jawabnya saat sudah hampir 3 meter dari Yoongi dan Taehyung.

"Hyung! Hati-hati!." Teriakan dari Taehyung tetap di acuhkan oleh Hoseok dan terus berjalan menjauh "Hobal-ah! Pergilah dengan manager-hyung sekalian! Kalian searah!." Teriak Yoongi, dan kali ini Hoseok membalasnya dengan 'okay sign' dengan tangan kanannya yang ia angkat ke atas.

"Yak! Mwoya igeo!." Taehyung benar-benar kesal di acuhkan seperti ini! Heol! Dia jelas-jelas di acuhkan!. "Ini soal Hoseok, Tae-ah.." Ucap Yoongi menghela nafas ringan saat punggung Hoseok sudah tidak terlihat dibalik pintu lift.

Yoongi masuk ke dorm, diikuti oleh Taehyung dibelakangnya.

.

.

TBC/END?


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **JungHona present**

 **.**

 **BTS FanFiction.**

 **.**

 **Main cast : Jung Hoseok and Kim Taehyung**

 **.**

 **WARNING**

 **Mungkin aka nada beberapa atau banyak typo dan tutur atau bahasa dalam penggambaran cerita yang kurang bias dimengerti.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

"Hwa..!."

Hoseok berjengit kaget merasakan dingin di pipi kirinya tiba-tiba. Ia menoleh kebelakang dan nampak Jimin disana dengan senyum khasnya. Hoseok turun dari treadmill itu dan menon-aktifkannya. Ia dan Jimin berjalan ke kursi di belakang alat-alat gym itu.

"Ada apa dengan mu hyung?." Jimin tiba-tiba memulai pembicaraan, Hoseok menghela nafasnya lagi. Ini ketiga kalinya Jimin menanyainya hal yang sama "Kau terlihat berbeda sekali." Lanjut Jimin dan meneguk minumannya "Aku hanya sedang tidak mood Jim." Jawab Hoseok sekenanya. Ia mengelap sendiri keringat yang mengucur deras dari keningnya "Karna Taetae?.".

Hoseok terdiam serentak dengan nama Taehyung disebut, bayangan saat ia membentak namja kurus itu beberapa jam lalu masih tersimpan elok di otaknya. Rasa bersalahnya sudah bercambur dengan rasa marahnya saat ini, dan rasanya sungguh tidak baik "Aku tidak tahu Jimin-ah.. sepertinya aku ingin berhenti.".

Jimin melihat hyung nya itu dengan pandangan kasihan. Hoseok terlihat sangat kacau hari ini, lebih kacau dari semua situasi saat mood Hoseok rusak. Satu penyebab yang Jimin tahu adalah Taehyung, dia tahu tentang gambar itu, dan dia tahu Hoseok menyukai Taehyung sejak lama walaupun ia tidak tahu pastinya sejak kapan.

"Kau ingin berhenti setelah selama ini?." Jimin menyeringai menertawakan hyungnya yang terlihat payah "Dasar brengsek kau! Aku tidak butuh ejekanmu!." Sungut Hoseok, dan Jimin semakin tertawa "Hyung.. seharusnya kau lakukan sesuatu supaya di tahu kau menyukainya." Ujar Jimin "Kau kira aku kurang melakukan apa hm? Aku bangun setiap malam menemaninya mengigau, aku masak apapun yang dia minta, aku berikan semua yang dia inginkan, bahkan aku memohon pada manager-hyung untuk naik ke balon udara waktu itu walaupun tidak diperbolehkan oleh crew karna permintaanya.".

"Kalau begitu aku patut kasihan padamu, karna Taetae yang kurang peka.".  
"Silahkan saja, atau memang Taehyung yang hanya menganggapku sebagai hyung yang akan selalu merawatnya dan-..!.".  
"JUNG HOSEOK..!."

Seluruh pandang orang di gym menatap ke arah pintu yang didobrak paksa oleh seorang namja kurus dengan rambut orange –Kim Taehyung. Jimin dan Hoseok juga ikut melihat ke arahnya. Anak itu terlihat ngos-ngosan dan dengan ekspresi marah seorang Kim Taehyung. Setelah sadar, Jimin dan Hoseok berdiri dan membungkuk meminta maaf atas kelakuan Taehyung dan menyeret Taehyung keluar dari sana.

.

.

"Tae.. sebenarnya kau menganggap Hoseok itu apa?."

Taehyung menatap Yoongi bingung dan juga kaget "Apa maksudmu hyung? Tentu saja Hoseok-hyung adalah sosok hyung yang sangat baik menurutku!." Jawab Taehyung tersenyum, berbanding terbalik dengan wajah Yoongi yang terlihat serius "Hanya 'hyung'?." Tanya Yoongi lagi dengan aksen formal yang serius. Taehyung berhenti tersenyum lebar lalu memandang Yoongi dengan takut.

"H-hyung.. apa maksudmu? Sebenarnya ini tentang apa? Hoseok-hyung kenapa?." Tanya Taehyung bertubi-tubi, ia terlalu bingung dengan kejadian hari ini. Yoongi terlihat menghela nafas dalam dan kembali menatap Taehyung didepannya.

"Hoseok mencintaimu Tae-ah.. dan dia emosi karna gambarmu berciuman di drama Hwarang itu tersebar hari ini.".

"MWO..!."

.

.

Taehyung menghempas tangan Jimin yang sedari tadi menariknya menjauh dari ruang Gym.

"Tae! Kenapa kau datang-datang langsung berteriak begitu eoh?." Jimin menatap sebal Taehyung yang berekpresi sama dengannya. Hoseok berada dibelakang mereka hanya terdiam, mau tidak mau ia ikut, karna ia terlibat di masalah ini, secara yang diteriaki Taehyung adalah namanya.

Taehyung melirik pada Hoseok yang berdiri agak jauh dari mereka. Cih! Apa dia berusaha menjauh dari Taehyung?. Tatapan mata Hoseok terlihat datar namun begitu tajam, namja itu tak memandang Jimin ataupun Taehyung, tapi seperti lebih fokus pada awan diluar jendela.

Dengan cekatan, Taehyung berdiri didepan wajah Hoseok, membuat awan yang tadinya dipandang Hoseok berganti dengan wajah yang sedang tidak ingin dilihat Hoseok saat ini. Tatapan mata Taehyung ke Hoseok begitu tajam dan penuh amarah, tapi tatapan Hoseok ke Taehyung sama sekali tak berubah, datar dan terlihat malas.

"Kau si bodoh Jung Hoseok!." Taehyung mengumpat didepan wajah lonjong Hoseok. Jimin yang melihat itu mulai paham situasi, dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke ruang Gym dan membiarkan kedua namja itu melerai masalah mereka. Toh Jimin yakin mereka tak akan terlihat baku hantam.

.

.

"Kau sama sekali tidak merasa?."

Taehyung menggeleng kuat. Ia benar-benar kaget dengan apa yang Yoongi katakan barusan. Hoseok mencintainya, mencitainya, mencin..tai, mencintai Taehyung? Hoseok jatuh cinta pada Taehyung? Jung Hoseok itu?. "H-hyung.. jangnaneun na!." Pinta Taehyung.. oh Tuhan.. sadarkan Taehyung sekarang.

"Kau pikir di situasi begini aku akan bercanda?." Taehyung menggeleng, ia menghempaskan punngungnya ke sandaran sofa empuk berwarna coklat cream itu. Tuhan.. Apa ini mimpi? "Aku dan Namjoon sudah tahu ini lama Tae. Karna Hoseok selalu bercerita apapun pada kami saat di studio." Lanjut Yoongi yang juga ikut menyandarkan punggungnya.

Cklek.

PIntu dorm terbuka dan disana Namjoon yang datang dengan suara besarnya "Uwoo.." Tapi suaranya mengecil saat merasa suasana didalam dorm agak sedikit mencekam. Dan tiba-tiba Taehyung berlari padanya dan langsung mencengkram kerah mantel Namjoon "Wae? Wae Namjoon-hyung? Wae?!.".

Namjoon menatap Taehyung bingung, lalu beralih pada Yoongi untuk mendapat penjelasan apa yang sudah terjadi "Aku sudah beritahu Namjoon-ah.. tentang Hoseok." Ujar Yoongi santai, dan disanalah Namjoon paham "Kenapa dari dulu kalian tidak bicara padaku jika Hoseok-hyung mencintaiku eoh? Wae?." Tanya Taehyung frustasi, masih mencengkaram kerah mantel Namjoon.

Leader Bangtan itu melepas cengkraman jari kurus Taehyung dan mendorong anak itu menjauh sedikit darinya, demi apa posisi mereka tidak nyaman "Kami harus bagaimana Tae? Hoseok melarang kami mengatakannya. Dia ingin memberitahu mu sendiri. Tapi kami malah tidak tahu kalau akan jadi seperti ini." Jelas Namjoon.

Yoongi ikut berdiri dan berjalan mendekat pada Taehyung "Kurasa si bodoh Hoseok itu malah menelan kebodohannya sendiri. Dia bertahan selama ini padamu, tapi malah tidak pernah sekalipun ada keberanian menyampaikannya padamu.".

Taehyung diam seribu bahasa, dia menunduk menatap kakinya sendiri. Ia terlalu bodoh tidak menyadari itu semua, Taehyung sangat merasa bersalah pada Hoseok sekarang ini.

"Hyung, Hoseok tadi pergi dengan manager-hyung. Kau tahu dia mau kemana?." Tanya Namjoon yang sudah berjalan kedapur "Ah.. dia ingin menyusul Jimin ke-..!.".

BRAK!.

Baik Yoongi maupun Namjoon sama-sama melihat ke pintu dorm yang dibanting Taehyung keras. Namja Kim itu berlari keluar dorm dengan terburu-buru. Sepertinya tidak perlu ditanya kemana ia ingin pergi kan?.

.

.

Dan disinilah mereka berdua

"Aku akan kembali." Ucap Hoseok berbalik, ia sudah tak tahan menatap wajah Taehyung. Ingatkan dia dengan kalimatnya yang ingin berhenti pada Taehyung.

GREB!

Taehyung menahan lengan Hoseok dan menariknya kembali ke posisi semula. Taehyung melirik ke bawah gedung bagunan dari balik jendela kaca dibelakangnya. Dan tiba-tiba dia mendorong Hoseok dengan segala kekuataannya. Ingat ini, Kekuatan Taehyung hanya 70% dari kekuatan Hoseok.

Hoseok yang memang sudah lelah dan tak memiliki cukup energy karna treadmill tadi langsung limbung ke dinding dibelakangnya. Segera Taehyung menahan bahu Hoseok agar menempel di dinding. Hoseok mulai berpikir jika anak itu akan menamparnya habis-habisan, walaupun Hoseok sendiri tidak tahu untuk apa Taehyung menampar-..

Chup!.

Omo!.

Hoseok dengan segera membuka matanya, tangan Taehyung yang semula ada dibahunya berpindah sendiri ke lehernya. Anak itu terlihat berusaha membuka belah bibir tebal Hoseok dengan emosi, ada setitik cairan bening tertahan di ujung mata Taehyung yang tertutup rapat. Hoseok melihat semuanya –air mata itu.

Juga ciuman ini, Hoseok merasakannya lagi. Dan Hoseok masih merasakan hal yang sama, bibir tebal itu bergetar. Sama seperti ciuman-.. oh maksudnya kecupan mereka 2 tahun lalu disebuah adegan keparat pada sebuah acara.

"A-ahhahh.. hahh.. hah.." Taehyung mengatur nafasnya terburu-buru setelah menjauhkan bibirnya dari Hoseok. Hoseok masih setia terdiam di tempatnya bersandar, menatap Taehyung didepannya yang tiba-tiba juga ikut enggan melihatnya "Tae..".

"HOSEOK BODOH!."

Hoseok tersentak saat Taehyung berteriak tiba-tiba didepan wajahnya. Tak lama dari itu suara isakan kecil juga ikut keluar dari bibirnya, pundak kurus Taehyung ikut bergetar. Hoseok ingin sekali merengkuh tubuh kurus itu ke pelukannya, membuatnya tenang. Tapi Hoseok masih sadar dengan situasi dan dinding besar tak kasat mata diantara mereka.

"Y-Yoongi-hyung su.. hiks! Sudah menjelaskan semua.. nya hi-hiks semuanya padaku." Ujar Taehyung sesegukan, ia masih sibuk mengusap air matanya sendiri tanpa menatap Hoseok yang terlihat kecewa didepannya. Si gula pasir dan dance monster itu benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya "Baguslah kau tahu semuanya, itu berarti aku tak punya tanggungan lagi tentang apa yang harus kukatakan padamu Tae." Taehyung mendongak menatap Hoseok yang sudah berdiri tegap dan memandangnya dengan pandangan yang tak berubah, malas.

"Siapapun yang mengatakannya tidak akan merubah apapun. Aku akan berhenti Tae, kau bisa tenang setelah ini." lanjut Hoseok dan berjalan menjauh dari Taehyung –kembali ke Gym menyusul Jimin.

.

.

TBC/END?

Mungkin dari kalian ada yang berfikir jika pernah membaca ff ku ini disuatu tempat, seperti blog atau situs medsos lain. Karena ya, sebelum ini, ff ini pernah ku share di akun facebook ku.

Tapi jika kalian menemukannya di sebuah blog atau apapun, aku berani bersumpah jika aku tidak pernah share cerita ini kemana pun selain facebook ku. Atau mungkin teman-teman kuyang lain yang menyebarkannya kea kun-akun mereka.

 **JhopeYeojaChin1 : Aku juga bahagia karena VHope shipper masih meraja lela(?)**

 **Hobagijung : hahaha :v seperti harapan yang muncul di tanah tandus?. Dan terima kasih atas sarannya, aku akan menambahkan cast di summary cerita yang lain, kalau ada kesempatan**

 **Rnr49 : Iya, aku juga sedikit kesal/padahal aku yang membuat cerita/.**

Ahh~ ini pertama kalinya aku mendapat sambutan seperti ini. Kukira ff ku akan sama sekali kosong karena aku author baru.

Harapan ku hanya.. lebih banyak sunbae-nim lain yang melirik ku(?) ah, maksud ku ceritaku. Dan member beberapa masukan.


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

 **JungHona present**

 **.**

 **BTS FanFiction**

 **.**

 **Main cats : Jung Hoseok x Kim Taehyung**

 **.**

 **Rate : T**

 **.**

 **WARNING**

 **Mungkin akan ada beberapa typo yang terselip dan juga penulisan bahasa yang kurang bisa dipahami.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

Hoseok berbalik dari Taehyung, ia sudah menyerahkan semuanya hari ini. Air mata Taehyung semakin ketara mengalir, ia juga merasakan bagaimana sakit hatinya Hoseok.

Keduanya sama-sama murutuki kebodohan keduanya. Hoseok dengan penyesalannya yang tak pernah berani mengatakan perasaannya pada Taehyung, dan Taehyung dengan segala

kebodohannya yang mengacuhkan semua perhatian Hoseok padanya tak lebih dari sekedar perhatian seorang 'hyung' pada 'dongsaeng'nya.

Keduanya memang terlalu bodoh.

Padahal ini bukan pertama kali mereka terlibat dengan hal berbau cinta kan?.

Greb!

"Hyung, an dwae. Kumohon pukul aku atau apapun.. h-hiks.." Hoseok bisa rasakan jemari kurus yang melingkar dipinggangnya kini mulai meremas kaus yang dikenakannya, dari balik punggungnya juga bisa Hoseok rasakan detakan jantung Taehyung yang memburu. Hoseok tak tahu apa maksud dari detakan itu, dan satu lagi yang Hoseok tak tahu..

Jika Taehyung menangis di punggungnya.

Namun Hoseok berbalik, dan saat itu lah dia mendapati genangan air mata disekujur pipi namja manis itu. Mencengkram kedua lengan Taehyung dan menatap manik coklatnya lalu berkata "Kumohon Tae.. jangan persulit aku. Pulanglah ke dorm dan istirahat." Pinta Hoseok dengan wajah datar.

Hoseok berusaha setegar mungkin kali ini. ia tidak akan menangis tersedu-sedu seperti ulang-tahunnya tahun lalu. Taehyung melihat mata itu, merah. Taehyung akui ia suka warna merah, tapi selain darah yang berwarna merah, Taehyung juga jadi membenci warna merah di mata Hoseok. Ya, Hoseok sedang menahan tangisnya sekarang.

"H-Hyung hiks! G-geun..!.".

Cup.

Satu kecupan pertama dan terakhir dari Hoseok di keningnya. Melakolis huh? Hoseok ingin tertawa menertawakan hari ini. Kenapa hari ini terasa begitu melankolis seakan seseorang akan pergi untuk selamanya, atau lebih terasa dramatis seperti drama percintaan yang biasa ditonton Seokjin setiap tengah malam.

Tapi sialnya seiring dengan itu, air mata Hoseok dengan tak sopannya keluar tanpa izin. Jatuh tepat di hidung mancung Taehyung. Cukup biarkan beberapa saat mereka seperti itu. "Pulanglah Tae." Hoseok menjauhkan diri, lalu mengusak pelan rambut orange Taehyung. Ia tersenyum melihat kearah belakang, dimana ada Seokjin dan Yoongi yang berlari kearah mereka.

"Jin-hyung, Yoongi-hyung, tolong bawa Taehyung pulang." Yoongi yang pertama kali merangkul tubuh lemas Taehyung saat Hoseok menjauhkan tangannya "Hoseok-ah, ada apa ini? Kenapa kau dan Taehyung.." Seojin terdiam saat Yoongi memberi isyarat jika ia tak seharusnya bertanya sekarang lewat gelengan kepala.

"Pasti Jimin yang menelpon kalian kan?. Sekarang.. tolong bawa Taehyung pulang bersama kalian. Aku akan pulang sebentar lagi dengan Jimin." Ujar Hoseok sambil menyeka air matanya "Kalau begitu, kita pulang bersama saja." Usul Seokjin.

Hoseok melirik sebentar keadaan Taehyung yang terlihat kacau dengan genangan air mata kering dan tatapan kosongnya "Tidak hyung, hari ini aku ingin kesuatu tempat, mungkin aku akan terlambat makan malam." Ucap Hoseok bersamaan dengan kepalanya yang menunduk dan pergi dari sana.

"Hyung, sekarang kita bawa saja Taehyung pulang dulu. Hoseok bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri " Saran Yoongi yang lalu di iyakan oleh Seokjin. Mereka membopong Taehyung pergi dengan pelan.

Sedikit prihatin melihat Taehyung seperti ini. Yoongi jadi merutuki kebodohannya, kenapa dia membongkar perasaan Hoseok disaat genting begini, jika ia tahu jadinya akan membuat kedua dongsaeng nya menangis seperti tadi, harusnya Yoongi diam saja.

.

.

Malam sudah mulai larut, jam didinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.47 pm KST. Namun dorm Bangtan Seonyeondan masih saja menyalakan lampu dimana-mana menandakan seisi rumah masih terbangun. Tidak seisi rumah juga, dua dari lima orang namja didalam sana sudah tertidur, sisanya berkumpul di ruang tengah.

Namjoon, Seokjin, dan Yoongin. Mereka bertiga terlihat khawatir dan gelisah, pasalnya sampai jam segini Jimin dan Hoseok belum juga pulang. Ini pertama kalinya Hoseok pulang larut malam diluar schedule nya. Itupun kalau hari ini Hoseok benar akan pulang.

"Kemana dia?." Kesal Yoongi bertanya entah pada siapa, sebagai seorang sleepyhead, Yoongi ingin sekali rasanya masuk kamar dan tidur dengan tenang. Tapi alih-alih menyentuh kasur hangatnya, memegang ganggang pintu kamar saja ia sudah kepikiran Hoseok dengan keadaan yang kacau, rasa bersalahnya muncul.

Pip pip piiip..

BRAK!

Pintu dorm terbuka dengan lebar akibat tendangan seseorang setelah berhasil memasukkan dial kode dorm mereka. Baik Seokjin, Namjoon, atau Yoongi menganga lebar menatap pemandangan didepan mata mereka. Seorang yang sedang membopong tubuh lemas tak berenergi dengan susah payah.

Namjoon berlari kearah nya –Jimin, dan ikut membantu Jimin membopong tubuh tak sadarkan diri –Hoseok itu ke kamar mereka "Jimin! Apa yang..! Akh! Bau arak? Dari mana kau Park Jimin!." Sungut Yoongi saat mencium bau arak dari arah Jimin dan Hoseok "Ah hyung! Ini bukan saatnya marah padaku!." Timpal Jimin frustasi.

Seokjin segera berlari ke dapur mengambilkan air putih, dan Yoongi juga ikut masuk ke dalam kamar. Saat pintu terbuka, dilihatnya Taehyung yang sudah tertidur pulas dibalik selimut sambil memegang miniature kesayangan Hoseok itu, Yoongi ingin tersenyum tapi tidak saat ini.

"Ahh.. pinggangku. Eish! Lihat anak ini, masalah ini datang darinya tapi dia sudah bisa tertidur pulas seperti itu." Kesal Jimin saat melihat tubuh Taehyung yang tertidur membelakanginya "Jimin, dia sama buruknya dengan keadaan Hoseok. Dia bisa agak tenang karna Seokjin-hyung dan Jungkook menghiburnya dari sore sampai dia tidur bodoh." Ungkap Namjoon mendelik pada Jimin.

Seokjin datang membawakan dua gelas air, yang satunya diberikan pada Hoseok yang masih setengah sadar dan satunya untuk Jimin yang sadar penuh. Seokjin menatap nanar pada Hoseok yang terlihat kacau saat ini, ia sama sekali tak tahu masalah apa yang terjadi. Yang ia tahu saat ia pulang dari konsultasi kulitnya dan menjemput Jungkook, Jimin menelponnya untuk datang ke Gym bersama Yoongi untuk menjemput Taehyung.

Setelah mengantar Jungkook sampai ke dorm, ia langsung pergi dengan Yoongi ke Gym. Dan disana dia sudah melihat suasana suram melingkupi dua moodboster BTS itu. Namjoon membawa mereka keluar, dan Jimin yang pergi untuk mandi saat Yoongi menyuruhnya begitu karna bau Jimin yang tercium seperti arak busuk.

"Demi Tuhan hyung~ aku tidak minum, setidaknya jika dihitung hanya tiga gelas." Suara Jimin mengecil saat mengatakan jumlah gelas yang ia pakai untuk minum arak bersama Hoseok beberapa jam lalu "Tiga kau bilang?." Tanya Yoongi sinis "Tiga gelas itu gelas kecil hyung! Percayalah.. Aku masih berpikir jika aku mabuk, siapa yang akan membawa Hoseok-hyung pulang kesini hm?." Jimin masih berusaha menjelaskan keadaan nya dengan Hoseok pada para hyung didepannya.

"Apa Hoseok mengatakan sesuatu?." Tanya Namjoon, Jimin menggeleng "Ani, dia malah menasihatiku, dia bilang jangan jatuh cinta pada orang yg sudah akrab denganmu, karna semua perhatian kita hanya akan dianggap sekedar perhatian baginya, dia bilang seperti itu." Para Hyungdeul bernafas berat, menghempaskan punggung mereka ke sandaran sofa. "Kau bisa mandi Jimin, sudah kusiapkan air hangat tadi." Kata Seokjin lembut pada Jimin. Namja itu mengangguk dan pergi membawa handuknya.

"Baiklah, sudah larut, kita juga harus tidur." Ucap Namjoon dan beranjak dari sofa, diikuti Seokjin dan Yoongi yang juga pergi ke kamar masing-masing.

.

.

TBC

Sebenarnya aku membuat kadwal jika cerita ini hanya akan update setiap hari Minggu.

Tapi berhubung sepertinya Minggu ini aku memiliki rencana, jadi mungkin aku update dari sekarang saja. Chapter kali ini memang sangat sedikit, karena awalnya hanya ku share di akun Facebook ku. Jadi maf jika merasa kurang.

 **thiefhanie fha : Sudah update~ maaf jika terlalu pendek**

 **JhopeYeojaChin1 : udah dihapus kok \END' nya, tapi kalo di chap akhir muncul lagi dan permanent kkk~. Oh iya, tentang akun Facebook ku, ini namanya 'Amaya Jung' jika kau buka profilnya ada nama panggilan (Jung Hona) itulah aku dengan photo profile selfie Hoseok sebelum Wings photoshoot dari twitter *sangat detail* mari berteman**

 **Hobagijung : Iya iya.. sudah dilanjut kok :D**

Terima kasih yang telah me-review/maaf tidak ku tulis semua/ sebagai penutup aku ingin dengar komentar kalian di chapter kali ini?.


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

 **JungHona present**

 **.**

 **BTS FanFiction.**

 **.**

 **Main cast : Jung Hoseok and Kim Taehyung**

 **.**

 **WARNING**

 **Mungkin akan ada beberapa atau banyak typo dan tutur atau bahasa dalam penggambaran cerita yang kurang bisa dimengerti.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

Sudah hampir dua minggu sejak kejadian di lokasi Gym hari itu. Syukurlah keadaan kembali normal. Hoseok dengan keceriaannya dan Taehyung dengan segala sifat bak maknae seperti biasanya.

Tapi tetap saja ada yang membuat member BTS merasa tak nyaman.

Yeah.. kedua namja itu –Hoseok dan Taehyung, selama itu mereka tak pernah lagi terlibat pembicaraan di dorm ataupun di panggung sekalipun. Dan sialnya tak ada lagu yang menuntut mereka melakukan inteaksi sedikit pun, seperti War Of Hormone atau I.N.U, mereka selalu melakukan perform dengan lagu yang membuat Hoseok dan Taehyung semakin jauh.

Bahkan malam kini sudah berubah, tak ada lagi namja Jung yang terjaga tengah malam untuk menemani si maknae kedua BTS itu mengigau, melainkan Jimin yang frustasi. Setiap Jimin membangunkan Hoseok selalu saja namja itu acuh tidak menanggapi. Bahkan kini, Hoseok terlihat semakin menyibukkan diri di ruang latihan atau studio. Member akan bertemu dengannya hanya di atas panggung dan saat makan malam di dorm.

Jika kau tanya member BTS, maka mereka akan menggatakan..

.

"Pertengkaran mereka terlalu mengerikan.".

.

.

"Hyung.".  
"Hm?.".

Hoseok hanya berdehem menanggapi panggilan dongsaengnya a.k.a Jungkook disebelahnya "Hyung, kau dan Tae-hyung sebenarnya kenapa?. Aku mencoba bertanya tapi tidak ada yang mau menjawab." Jungkook menatap Hoseok disampingnya yang baru membuka mata setelah penata rias yang menangani Hoseok pergi berpindah pada Seokjin dikursi ujung sana.

"Memangnya ada apa Kookie?." Jungkook mendengus lepas "Ani, dua minggu lalu.. saat aku di dorm tiba-tiba Jin-hyung, Yoongi-hyung dan Tae-hyung sampai di dorm, aku sangat kaget melihat Tae-hyung yang terlihat sangat kacau." Jungkook menjeda kalimatnya, mencoba mengingat kejadian setengah bulan lalu itu.

"Tae-hyung tiba-tiba menangis dengan keras, aku dan Jin-hyung yang paling panik sedangkan Yoongi-hyung pergi mencari Namjoon-hyung." Hoseok juga tenggelam dalam ingatannya, ia merasa mungkin saat Taehyung sampai di dorm hari itu, ia dan Jimin sedang minum arak di kedai pinggir jalan. Berterima kasih saja pada pakaian lengkap mereka, jadi tak akan ada yang tahu jika yang sedang minum arak di kedai pinggir jalan adalah dua dancer dari boyband ternama BTS.

"Jin-hyung bilang tanyakan saja padamu, karena yang bermasalah itu kau dan Tae-hyung. Sayangnya Tae-hyung tidak mau menjawabku, jika kutanyai dia akan langsung pergi jadi sisanya hanya kau." Hoseok tersenyum lalu mengusak pelan tatanan rapi rambut Jungkook kemudian berdiri memakai kostumnya "Aku dan Taehyung adalah tokoh utama masalah ini, jika dengan Taehyung saja kau tidak diberi tahu apalagi denganku Kookie~ eishh kau ini.".

Ekor mata Hoseok menilik dari kaca rias Jungkook, disana pantulan Taehyung terlihat jelas. Namja berparas manis itu sibuk memainkan ponselnya sambil sesekali tertawa ringan 'Mungkin dengan Bogum-ssi' batin Hoseok mencoba menebak siapa yang berkirim pesan dengan Taehyung saat ini

Jungkook sebenarnya ingin marah karna hyungdeul tak ada yang mau berbagi cerita padanya. Tapi ia mencoba mengerti, mungkin hyungdeul tidak ingin semakin memberatkannya setelah schedule dan jadwal sekolah Jungkook yang memang melelahkan.

"Kajja! Kajja! Starcast akan dimulai!." Namjoon datang dengan suara lantangnya. Semua member BTS yang sudah bersiap segera mengikuti Namjoon dari belakang terkecuali Hoseok yang sudah berjalan duluan didepan mereka bersama Namjoon..

"Wassup' man? It's been two week. Both of you scared us. Kau seperti bukan J-Hope yang kami kenal." Namjoon menyuara dan merangkul pundak sahabatnya selama tujuh tahun terkahir itu "Karna aku bukan J-Hope, aku Jung Hoseok." Cetus Hoseok dingin, Namjoon menjauhkan tangannya untuk berpura-pura bertepuk tangan "Woww.. you're change huh? Apa karna semua ini menyangkut Taehyung?.".

Hoseok mendelik pada Namjoon "Just shut up your shit mouth." Namjoon lalu tertawa keras lalu menggelengkan kepalanya "Terserah mu Hobal-ah." Lalu ketujuh member Bangtan Sonyeondan itu masuk ke ruangan yang akan mereka pakai untuk melakukan Starcast.

.

.

"Khamsahamnida~!.".

Member BTS menunduk hormat pada setiap crew atau artis lain yang lewat didepan mereka. Mereka baru saja selesai dari suatu acara musik mingguan dan dengan air mata mereka berhasil menang ditempat pertama dengan lagu comeback baru mereka.

"Huahh.. ini benar-benar!." Namjoon berkata setengah berteriak disamping Hoseok dan mengambil air mineralnya. Hoseok masih sibuk bercanda dengan Yoongi, namun beberapa saat kemudian manager mereka memanggil Yoongi untuk wawancara tentang kemenangan mereka yang kedua kalinya sejak comeback tahun ini.

Di depan sana terlihat Taehyung, Jungkook, dan Seokjin yang masih setia tertawa ditengah-tengah piala kaca diantara mereka. Hoseok melihat itu, senyum Taehyung mengembang seakan tidak ada beban ditengah mereka.

Perasaan Hoseok semakin menguat untuk membiarkan anak itu. Taehyung sudah bersikap sewajarnya dengan ringan pada yang lain. Setidaknya biarpun sakit, Hoseok percaya jika anak itu sudah melupakan sosoknya.

Namun dilain sisi, Taehyung menengok keadaan sang lead dancer BTS itu yang tengah sibuk mengemasi barangnya ke dalam tas ranselnya. Ada perasaan kesal di hati Taehyung. Apa kau sadar? Taehyung memberikan ruang pada Hoseok walaupun memang terbilang kecil. Ia sudah rela menjatuhkan gengsinya hanya untuk mendekati Hoseok di atas panggung agar namja itu meresponnya.

Tapi yang ada apa? Hoseok hanya sibuk menatap para ARMY sambil terus tertawa dan melompat tanpa melihat kearah Taehyung disebelahnya seperti tidak ada siapapun disana. 'Baiklah, teruskan saja! Setidaknya aku sudah mencoba mendekatinya.' Inner Taehyung kesal, dan merampas ponselnya sembarangan dari meja rias.

Permasalahannya adalah..

Hoseok adalah tipe orang berpendirian teguh. Ia sudah pernah berkata jika ia akan melupakan Taehyung walaupun berarti akan menjauhi anak itu. Dan Taehyung adalah tipe orang yang memiliki sifat gengsi tingkat tinggi, ia akan susah meminta maaf untuk beberapa hal dan menunggu permintaan maaf dari kubu lawan, sedangkan Hoseok sudah yakin akan meninggalkan Taehyung.

Jadi bagaimana pun, akan susah membuat mereka kembali melekat.

.

.

"Tae? Mau kemana kau?.".

Jimin mengernyitkan dahi saat melihat Taehyung berjalan keluar sambil membawa bantalnya "Aku ingin tidur diluar Jim." Jawab Taehyung sekenanya lalu langsung keluar dari kamar.

Baiklah, Jimin –agak- frustasi disini. Kalian tahu Jimin adalah tipe orang yang peduli dengan semua member, dan ia peduli dengan pertengkaran kedua roommate nya ini, tapi terjebak di suasana ini selama hampir dua minggu lebih? Jimin juga manusia yang memiliki batas bung.

"Ah hyung! Bisakah kalian hanya bertemu dan saling meminta maaf?." Sergah Jimin setengah berteriak pada Hoseok yang sedang asik memainkan ponselnya acuh "Hyung! Eishh.. baiklah aku tahu kau sakit hati, tapi apa diam seperti ini perlu? Kalian membuat ku stress! Apalagi Yoongi-hyung, dia terus menyalahkan dirinya hyung.. kumohon berbaikanlah dengan Taetae." Jimin menjadi lebih frustasi saat Hoseok tetap mengacuhkannya dan malah pergi tidur menutupi badannya dengan selimut hingga kepala.

"Huah! Jinja!." Jimin menuruni tangga kasur tingkatnya dan Taehyung lalu berjalan keluar sembari menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

.

BLAM!

Tiga orang namja disana setengah kaget mendengar dentuman keras pintu kamar yang ditutup dengan kuat oleh Jimin. Dilihatnya satu-satu member BTS yang ada di ruang tengah itu, ada Seokjin yang sedang menonton Tv, Jungkook dengan susunya, dan Taehyung dengan IPad milik Namjoon.

Dengan kesal Jimin berjalan kearah Taehyung, mengambil bantal dipelukan namja itu lalu melemparnya kuat-kuat kewajah sang empu.

"Yak! Park Jimin!.".

"Yak! Kim Taehyung!.".

Seokjin langsung paham dengan apa yang terjadi, ia memberikan kode pada Jungkook untuk pergi masuk ke kamar. Jungkook yang paham maksud Seokjin lalu berlari kecil ke kamarnya dan Namjoon dengan segelas susu yang baru diminumnya seperempat gelas. "Hmm.. aku akan pergi kedapur sebentar." Ujar Seokjin mulai beranjak kedapur meninggalkan dua namja 95Line itu disana.

Keduanya terdiam beberapa saat saling melemparkan tatapan sinis tanpa kata. Namun tiba-tiba saja Jimin menghamburkan pelukannya pada Taehyung dan menepuk-nepuk pundaknya "Yak! Mwowaneun goya?." Taehyung berusaha melepaskan pelukan Jimin dari tubuhnya, namun nihil. Nyatanya kekuatan Jimin memang berbeda darinya.

"Tae.. aku tahu kau ingin berbaikan dengan Hoseok-hyung karna kau bukanlah orang yang tahan bertengkar dengan siapapun kan?." Ujar Jimin yang masih memeluk Taehyung. Dalam pelukannya, Jimin merasa tubuh Taehyung meringsut pelan "Dari awal masalah kalian hanya tidak saling peka Tae, Kau yang tidak peka Hoseok-hyung menyukaimu, dan Hoseok-hyung yang tidak peka kau ingin minta maaf padanya.".

Jimin mengakhiri pelukannya setelah mengelus pundak Taehyung. Ditatapnya namja bersurai green brown itu, namun Taehyung hanya memfokuskan pandangannya kearah bantal dipangkuannya "Sekarang kutanya, selama bertengkar dengan Hoseok-hyung.. bagaimana perasaanmu?." Tanya Jimin masih menatap pemuda Kim itu.

"Sepi.".

Hanya kata itu yang keluar dari belah bibirnya. Jimin tersenyum senang, setidaknya Taehyung sudah mulai jujur. Ia merenggangkan tulang lehernya dan kembali bertanya "Setelah empat tahun kau hanya merasa sepi?." Taehyung masih terdiam, kuku jarinya sedikit meremas sprai putih bantalnya.

Jimin berusaha mengerti dan kembali bertanya yang lain "Aku melihatmu mendekati Hoseok-hyung saat itu, tapi dia terlihat acuh. Bagaimana perasaanmu?.".

Tes.

Jimin tersentak saat satu tetesan bening jatuh menimpa bantal empuk milik Taehyung, oh tidak.. Taehyung mulai menangis. Wajah sendunya ia angkat menatap Jimin. Jimin kembali merangkul sahabatnya itu sedikit menenangkannya "Rasanya sakit Jim. Apa ini yang harus kudapat setelah mengacuhkan perasaannya selama ini?." Taehyung mengatakan itu dengan suara bergetar.

Jimin semakin mengelus punggungnya, bermaksud menenangkan sahabatnya itu "B-baiklah baiklah.. aku minta maaf sudah membuatmu teringat Tae. Sekarang masuklah ke kamar dan tidur." Pinta Jimin lembut. Namun Taehyung dengan cepat menolak "Tidak Jimin. Aku tidak mau bertemu dia h-hiks." Satu isakan meluncur dari bibir begetar Taehyung.

"Tae.. kau tahu sendiri kan? Kau akan selalu punya kebiasaan tidur yang buruk jika jauh dari Hoseok-hyung." Ujar Jimin terus membujuk. Tapi saat Taehyung menepuk tangan Jimin dibahunya, ia menggeleng "Aku harus mulai terbiasa Jim." Dan seulas senyum yang terlihat nyata dipaksakan terukir diwajah manis Taehyung.

"Aku sudah tidak bisa melarangmu ternyata." Jimin melepaskan rangkulannya dari bahu Taehyung menyerah dan beranjak dari sofa "Tunggulah sebentar, aku akan ambilkan selimutmu." Titah Jimin, dan Taehyung hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Taehyung beralih menatap Tv saat Jimin sudah memutar kenop pintu kamar mereka.

Dan saat Jimin baru akan melangkah ke kasur Taehyung untuk mengambil selimutnya, pergerakannya terhenti saat melihat tubuh seseorang yang sedang bersandar di tiang kayu penyangga kasur tingkatnya dan Taehyung.

"Hyung.".

.

.

TBC

Hi I'm back!

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama/satu minggu kurang/. Aku membaca review dan merasa sedikit sedih karena review nya masih sedikit

But never mind! Ku pikir karena aku masih baru jadi mungkin review ku juga tidak bisa terlalu dipaksakan, hahaha.

 **ORUL2 : Nama mu seperti nama album BTS ne?** **Ya mungkin memang takdir mu untuk membaca yang sedih-sedih? Hahaha maaf. Iya Vhope FOERVER!.**

 **Kahoriken : Kalau tidak ku persulit maka jalan ceritanya tidak akan seru kan?. Aku tidak akan membuat mereka terlalu menderita karena mereka juga OTP ku.**

 **Hobagijung : Dia ingin ku buat tidak mabukan, tapi biar dramatis ku buat saja dia mabuk setelah meminum banyak arak hehehe..**

Aku juga agak sedih saat melihat Bangtan Bomb terakhir kali *mewek* disana Hoseok dan Taehyung sangat berbeda menurutku. Hoseok terlihat agak pendiam sekarang, Taehyung juga sedangkan yang lainnya terlihat biasa saja.

Teman-teman ku yang lain juga merasa begitu. Ada yang aneh diantara mereka, entah itu tentang masalah pribadi atau memang masalah berdua aku juga tidak tahu

Hanya bisa berdo'a semoga semuanya baik-baik saja.


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

 **JungHona present**

 **.**

 **BTS FanFiction.**

 **.**

 **Main cast : Jung Hoseok and Kim Taehyung**

 **.**

 **WARNING**

 **Mungkin akan ada beberapa atau banyak typo dan tutur atau bahasa dalam penggambaran cerita yang kurang bisa dimengerti.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

"Hyung?.".

Jimin yang berdiri setengah meter dari Hoseok terdiam disana. Hoseok hanya berdiri melingkarkan kedua tangan didada sambil terus menatap ubin keramik dibawah kakinya. "A.. h-hyung chongsohamnida. K-kau pasti..".

"Biarkan dia bertindak sesukanya Jimin, jangan libatkan aku dipembicaraan kalian." Satu kalimat yang tegas dan terdengar seperti sebuah titah bagi Jimin. Jimin sendiri ingin sekali memukul hyung nya satu ini, tapi dia sudah mulai lelah melakukan nya. Dia sudah tahu akan bagaimana jawaban Hoseok.

Tapi untuk kali ini, Jimin hanya ingin menguji nya.

"Hyung." Hoseok yang tengah berjalan kembali ke kasurnya berbalik saat Jimin memanggil nya dan menangkap sebuah selimut tebal beraroma Vanilla "Berikan itu pada Taetae." Tegas Jimin lalu beranjak menaiki tangga kasur tingkatnya "Kau ingin menjebak ku?." Tebak Hoseok yakin, namun Jimin menggeleng "Jika kau ingin melupakannya, lupakan dia sebagai orang yang 'pernah' kau cintai dan pandang dia sebagai adik atau hanya sekedar teman mu.".

"Pertengkaran kalian yang seperti ini tak bisa selama nya hanya diketahui oleh kami. Kau tidak takut ARMY akan mengetahui nya? Mereka itu pintar." Lanjut Jimin lagi dan benar-benar pergi tidur.

Setelah itu Jimin sudah tak menerima celoteh apapun dari Hoseok tentang perkataannya, ia lebih memilih tidur dan menyembunyikan tubuh 'mini' nya dibalik selimut.

.

.

1.36 AM KST

Sudah sekitar sejam yang lalu sejak percakapannya dan Jimin, dan sudah 20 menit sejak Hoseok sudah tak mendengar bunyi Tv menyala dari arah ruang tengah dorm yang menandakan jika Taehyung sudah tertidur dari tadi.

Cklek.

Pintu kamar terbuka sedikit, menampakkan sosok Seokjin yang masih nampak lemas dengan mata sayunya. Dilain sisi, Seokin kaget saat menemukan Hoseok yang terduduk diam ditepian kasur milik Taehyung sambil memeluk gumpalan selimut putih "Hyung? Kau belum tidur?." Hoseok berdiri sambil masih memeluk selimut putih milik Taehyung "Eo? Aku haus dan terbangun, lalu melihat Taehyung tidur disofa. Kurasa dia benar-benar tidak mau tidur disini karna ada kau.".

Wajah Hoseok agak menunduk, antara sedih dan kesal. Sedih karena ada ia, Taehyung jadi tidur diluar. Dan kesal karna kalimat Seokjin barusan seperti menusuknya dengan panah tajam. Si Seokjin itu terkadang dengan sifat lembutnya, kalimatnya bisa jauh lebih menusuk daripada cercaan Yoongi "Niatnya aku ingin mengambilkan selimut-..".

Duk!

Baik Seokjin maupun Hoseok sama-sama melihat keluar kamar tempat suara benturan itu berasal. Dan keduanya sama-sama memasang ekspresi kaget yang sama. –Taehyung sudah mulai pada mode Sleep-Walking nya seperti biasa. "Astaga, dia sudah mengigau saja." Seokjin berjalan dan memegang kedua bahu Taehyung, sedikit menjauhkannya dari dinding.

"Kebiasaan tidur kalian memang aneh. Taehyung akan mengigau bahkan Sleep-walking saat tidur jauh darimu. Dan saat kau terkena Insomnia, kau hanya bisa tidur saat disamping Taehyung. Kurasa memang ada tali kuat tak kasat mata diantara kalian."

'Aku juga berharap begitu hyung.' Bisik Hoseok dihatinya sembari melihat Seokjin yang masih mengusapi dahi Taehyung yang merah karna menabrak dinding barusan "Hoseok-ah, bawa dia kekamar." Perintah Seokjin mendorong Taehyung kearahnya "Tidak ada penolakan." Titahnya terakhir kali seakan sudah tahu jika Hoseok akan menolak perintahnya, lalu meninggalkan keduanya menuju dapur.

Dengan terpaksa, Hoseok menyeret tubuh tak sadarkan diri itu tidur di kasurnya. Sedikit susah karna tubuh Taehyung agak sulit dibuat duduk dengan keadaan begini, jadi jalan satu-satunya hanya dengan menggendong Taehyung secara bridal lalu merebahkannya ke kasur.

Selimut putih yang sedari tadi di leher Hoseok pun berpindah sudah keatas tubuh ramping Taehyung.

Sedikit lama Hoseok mengamati wajah namja Kim itu. Mulai dari rambut nya yang dulu sering Hoseok usap dari belakang, turun ke mata yang dulunya selalu menyimpit segaris saat ia tertawa karena lelucon Hoseok. Pipi tirusnya yang selalu membuat Hoseok gemas untuk mencubit kedua pipi itu, dan berakhir di bibir dimana perasaan kurang ajar ini berawal.

Namun bayangan wajah Taehyung yang nampak bahagia seketika hancur dengan ingatan kapan lalu saat Taehyung menangis sejadinya dihadapan Hoseok. Rambut yang sudah tak tertata dengan baik, mata yang terus mengeluarkan liquid bening menyakitkan, pipi mulus yang basah akan air mata, dan bibir yang bergetar membiru seirama tangisan itu kian menjadi dengan kalimat-kalimat penyesalan yang ada.

Tidak. Hoseok sudah tak ingin mengingat hari itu. Saat Hoseok menutup matanya, seketika helaan nafas berat itu juga keluar dari celah bibirnya. Ia bawa dirinya berdiri dan kembali ke kasurnya. Direbahkannya tubuhnya sendiri disana, dan mematikan lampu utama setelah beberapa saat melirik pada Taehyung.

Namun terlambat. Belum sempat ia selesai berdoa pada Tuhan tentang harinya esok, seseorang sudah duduk disampingnya –diatas ranjangnya. Segera manik hitam itu kembali terbuka dengan malas. Karna sungguh, Hoseok sangat mengantuk sekarang.

Tapi rasa mengantuk itu menguar saat dilihatnya tubuh Taehyung yang sedang duduk menyila diatas ranjangnya. Dengan mata yang masih terpejam seperti itu, Hoseok yakin Taehyung masih dalam mode Sleep-Walking nya. Tapi yang lebih parah, seketika anak itu juga menangis sesegukan dan agak keras.

"Hngg.." Jimin terbangun dari tidurnya karna terganggu dengan suara isakan seseorang. Diliriknya kearah bawah, dan disanalah ia melihat Taehyung yang sedang duduk menyila diranjang Hoseok sambil sesenggukan, juga Hoseok yang setengah duduk diatas ranjangnya sambil menatap Taehyung dengan pandangan kaget.

"Dia mimpi buruk?." Tanya Jimin dengan suara parau. Hoseok menoleh pada Jimin yang duduk memperhatikannya dan Taehyung dari atas. Saat Hoseok tak juga menjawab, Jimin bergerak turun dari ranjang dan pergi keluar "Akan kubawakan air." Ujar Jimin yang sudah menyentuh kenop pintu.

"Jimin, urus dia. Aku ingin tidur sekarang." Pinta Hoseok dingin, Jimin menggelengkan kepala tanpa menatap Hoseok "Dia datang padamu, itu urusanmu h-hoahh.." setelah itu Jimin sudah tak terlihat bersamaan dengan pintu yang tertutup.

Hoseok mengusap wajahnya kasar setelah Jimin menutup rapat pintu kamar mereka. Jujur, ia ingin tidur. Tapi jika didepannya ada Taehyung yang menangis dalam keadaan tak sadar begini ia bisa apa?. Didepannya ada Taehyung yang masih menangis sesegukan tanpa jelas kenapa, dan Hoseok akhirnya mencoba membangunkan anak itu.

"T-Tae.. Taehyung-ah.. ireona." Oh tidak.. menyebutkan nama saja sudah sangat canggung begini. Memangnya seberapa sulit menyebutkan nama 'Taehyung'? Apa perasaan itu masih ada disana Hoseok-ah?.

"H-hiks.. hiks..".

"Taehyung-ah.." Hoseok terus berusaha membangunkan Taehyung dengan menepuk pipi Taehyung dengan pelan, namun namja ini masih terus tenggelam dalam bawah sadarnya "H-hyung.. hiks.. hyung.." Tiba-tiba tangan Taehyung terulur seperti sedang mencoba meraih sesuatu, namun saat tangan kurusnya hanya bisa menangkap udara, isakannya semakin jadi.

"H-h-hiks.. hiks.. hyung.. kajima! Ddorawa yeo! H-hiks.. hyung.. Hoseok-hyung!." Taehyung menjadi setengah berteriak ditengah ketidaksadarannya, Hoseok didepannya hanya bisa mengerjapkan mata kaget. Apa barusan Taehyung mengucapkan namanya? Benarkah?.

Dengan gugup Hoseok mengulurkan tangan kirinya ke tangan kanan Taehyung yang terulur kedepan masih seperti mencoba meraih sesuatu. Namun saat kedua tangan itu terpaut, Taehyung dengan cepat menariknya dan memeluknya didada "A-an dwae! H-hiks.. hiks.. kajima yeo.. an dwae h-h-hiks.." Taehyung terlalu erat mendekap tangan Hoseok hingga pemiliknya merasa kesemutan dibagian telapak tangan.

Hoseok bergerak duduk agak mendekat pada Taehyung untuk menghilangkan rasa kesemutannya. Tapi lebih dari itu, satu tangannya yang lain menjulur ke pipi tirus Taehyung dan mencoba menghapus air mata yang turun dengan deras itu.

Hoseok tak tahu mimpi apa yang Taehyung alami, tapi yang pasti yang ia tahu hanya Taehyung yang kembali menangis karnanya.

Dasar bodoh kau Jung Hoseok.

"Tae.. Taehyung, tenanglah. Hyung disini, hyung tidak kemana-mana ne. Tenang lah." Hoseok mencoba menarik tangannya dipelukan Taehyung dan menepuk kepala belakang anak itu untuk membuatnya tenang. Seulas senyum pun ikut tergores di wajah Hoseok untuk menenangkan namja kecilnya itu, walaupun ia tahu Taehyung tidak bisa melihatnya secara langsung tapi semoga saja senyumnya ini tersampaikan lewat mimpi.

Seiringan dengan itu, tangis Taehyung mulai berangsur berhenti dan nafasnya kembali tenang. Sedetik kemudian tubuh kurus itu limbung dan Hoseok dengan sigap menangkapnya "Aku masih membuatmu menangis eoh?." Ucap Hoseok lirih dengan tatapan sendu pada Taehyung di lengannya.

Namun betapa manisnya saat pemuda Jung itu ingin mengantarkan Taehyung kembali ke ranjang nya, Taehyung akan mendorong Hoseok menjauh seperti tidak ingin jika tidurnya diganggu. "Dia sudah tenang?." Jimin tiba-tiba datang dengan segelas air ditangannya, diletakkannya gelas berisi air itu dinakas Hoseok dan berjalan ke ranjangnya.

"Jimin, aku ingin tidur di ranjangmu dan kau tidur di ranjang Taehyung malam ini." Pinta Hoseok "Eoh? Memangnya kenapa?." Tanya Jimin saat ia sudah sampai ditepi ranjangnya "Ia sama sekali tidak bisa digangu, jika dia disini, lalu aku tidur dimana?.".

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya, ditatapnya Hoseok yang sudah membenarkan posisi tidur Taehyung diranjangnya dan menyelimutinya "Berhentilah seakan kau adalah seorang Anti-Taehyung kalau kenyataannya kau tak bisa." Dan setelah itu Jimin naik ke ranjangnya dan kembali tidur.

Dan dengan terpaksa malam ini Hoseok akan tidur di ranjang Taehyung. Aroma vanilla yang manis jelas tercium dari setiap inci ranjang Taehyung. Selimut, sprei, bantal, ahh.. Hoseok bisa gila jika begini.

.

.

Saat pagi menjelang maka kesadaran akan menguasai. Begitupun dengan siapapun didalam dorm Bangtan Sonyeondan itu.

Kelopak mata indah dengan bulu mata panjang dan lentik itu mulai perlahan terbuka dengan gerakan agak bergetar. Dihirupnya udara pagi dari jendela tak jauh dari 'ranjangnya'. Namun selain udara pagi yang sejuk itu, ada aroma lain yang menyapa indra penciumannya pertama kali.

Bukan bau masakan lezat olahan Seokjin-hyung yang selalu ia cium setiap pagi menjelang, atau bau parfume beraroma vanilla yang selalu melekat pada tubuhnya. Tapi bau bulghari khas yang beberapa hari ini Taehyung rindukan. Mari tebak apa reaksi Taehyung saat sadar dimana ia meringkukkan tubuh kurusnya itu.

Blank seperti biasanya.

"Dimana aku tidur?." Dilihatnya seluruh isi kamar yang sudah cerah becahayakan penyinaran matahari pagi juga sebuah ranjang bertingkat yang biasa ia huni bersama Jimin. Tapi anehnya, dia bukan berada di salah satu ranjang bertingkat itu, tapi diatas ranjang single dengan aroma bulghary, Oh ya Tuhan.. jangan katakan.

Cklek.

"Oi.. sampai kapan kau ingin duduk disana eoh? Sarapan sudah siap." Itu Jimin, dengan kaus abu-abu selengannya dan jeans hitam selutut muncul dari balik pintu. Taehyung yang masih dalam mode blank hanya bisa mengangguk dan turun dari kasur yang-masih-tidak-ia-yakin-milik-siapa.

Setelah selesai mandi, Taehyung berjalan keluar kamar dan langsung disambut oleh para hyungdeul dan Jungkook dimeja makan. Lucunya, ia masih saja dengan mode blank-tae andalannya sembari menuju meja makan "Aigoo~ siapa yang tadi malam menangis ya?." Namjoon memulai menggoda duluan.

"Ah.. benar, aku mendengar seseorang juga sedikit berteriak 'kajima'. Tapi siapa yang mengatakan itu ditengah malam?." Seokjin pun ikut menggoda dengan masih mengambil beberapa mangkuk nasi "Suara apa? Siapa yang menangis?." Ini Yoongi yang mulai bertanya tentang hal yang tak ia tahu "Kau tidak akan paham Yoongi-ah.. kau selalu oversleep, jadi mana mungkin kau tahu kejadian tadi malam." Jawab Seokjin yang mulai meletakkan panci berisi sup ditengah-tengah meja makan mereka.

Hanya Hoseok dan Taehyung yang tak bicara apapun. Hoseok yang sibuk dengan makanannya dan Taehyung yang masih saja pada blank modenya. Dan Yoongi, melihat semua itu. Orang bodoh mana yang tidak mengerti siapa tokoh utama yang sedang dibicarakan sekarang jika ada dua orang manusia yang masih tetap saling diam tak berkomentar.

"Cha~ Ini untuk Tae-hyung." Ucap Jungkook dengan riangnya mengambilkan sup untuk Taehyung. Sebenarnya Seokjin sudah ingin melarang anak itu, karna sup yang diberikan Jungkook adalah sup kacang polong dan Taehyung tidak suka itu. Tapi, saat Namjoon memintanya untuk diam, maka Seokjin akan langsung paham.

"Ah.. Jungkookie.. aku kan tidak suka kacang po-.." Taehyung menjeda kalimatnya saat dilihatnya Hoseok yang sudah bergerak lebih cepat menjumputi biji-biji kacang polong di atas nasi Taehyung dan mengantinya dengan beberapa potongan kimchi dan semangkuk sup rumput laut.

"Kookie-ya~ Lain kali ingat dengan baik ne?." Ucap Hoseok sedikit tersenyum simpul kearah Jungkook yang sedang memasang senyum kelincinya "Ne! Mian Tae-hyung." Ujar Jungkook mengatupkan kedua tangannya didepan wajah Taehyung.

Dan dengan itu, member lainnya tertawa ringan terkecuali Hoseok yang kembali fokus pada makanannya. "Aigoo~ uri Jungkookie~." Kagum Jimin dan langsung mengusap rambut belakang Jungkook. Tentu saja seperti biasa Jungkook akan menepisnya tak suka dan kembali menjadi bahan tertawaan member yang lain.

Disisi lain, disebelah Jimin. Yoongi tersenyum sedikit lega. Ya.. akhirnya Hoseok sudah mulai bisa terbuka pada Taehyung walaupun masih terkesan dingin, tapi itu lebih baik daripada acuh sama sekali seperti hari-hari lalu.

Sebuah tangan tiba-tiba terulur mengusap punggungnya, Yoongi sedikit tersentak dan menoleh kesampingnya dimana Jimin berada. Dan namja Busan disampingnya itu tersenyum begitu manis padanya dan mengucapkan "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Seakan ia tahu benar jika perasaan bersalah dihati Yoongi masih menganga lebar. Lalu seulas senyum manis dari Yoongi pun menjadi balasan hingga mereka kembali fokus pada makanan masing-masing.

.

.

TBC

Hello~ ahh akhirnya jadwal sebenarnya terlaksanana. Aku selalu berencana mengupdate cerita ini setiap hari Minggu, tapi beberapa kali mengunggahnya di hari lain karena beberapa kesibukan.

Dan kini sudah tercapai/baiklah aku tahu ini tidak penting/

Jujur aku merindukan seorang teman ku disini, **JhopeYeojaChin1** kemana kau? Masih sakit kah? Terakhir kau bilang kau sedang sakit ya?. Kalau kau masih sakit maka aku akan berdo'a untuk kesembuhan mu dari sini ne

 **hopekies : AAHHH! Sunbae-nim kau menemukan fanfic ku?. Ahh senangnya. Hahaha aku terlihat seperti fangirl mu sekarang. Aku tidak akan menyerah selama aku masih menyukai mereka, dan kata 'populasi' agak.. never mind, aku tahu itu hanya perumpamaan. Terima kasih sudah mampir Sunbae-nim.**

 **Kahoriken : Terima kasih atas semangat nya!. Ya, aku juga kasihan dengan Jimin, dia menjadi serba salah. Ingin menyalahkan Hoseok tidak bisa, ingin menyalahkan Taehyung juga tidak bisa karena dia korban disini. Mari beri semangat saja pada Jimin ne *toss**

 **Hobagijung : IYA! Aku juga melihatnya! Entah kenapa di era ini moment mereka agak banyakan, setiap fansign selalu bersebelahan hahaha. Taehyung juga mencari kesempatan sekali mengelus rambut Hoseok hihi/aku berterima kasih untuk yang sudah merekam moment ini/. Sifat gengsi Taehyung juga sama dengan ku, mungkin karena goldar kami sama? *slap*. Maaf terlalu pendek, karena aku pernah mengatakan jika cerita ini pernah ku share di facebook, jadi memang sedikit.**

Diatas ini review yang selalu membangun ku, terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca lalu meninggalkan jejak berharga kalian disini ne. Sampai jumpa di next chapter!.


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

 **JungHona present**

 **.**

 **BTS FanFiction.**

 **.**

 **Main cast : Jung Hoseok and Kim Taehyung**

 **.**

 **WARNING**

 **Mungkin akan ada beberapa atau banyak typo dan tutur atau bahasa dalam penggambaran cerita yang kurang bisa dimengerti.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

"OPPAA...!.".

"KYYAAA..! BTS!.".

"BTS! BTS!."

Tepuk tangan dan teriakan riuh dari para ARMY menandakan berakhir nya perform BTS disini. Lampu sorot yang menyinari mereka mulai menggelap dan saat itulah BTS harus kembali ke backstage.

Dengan peluh yang turun dari pelipis masing-masing, 7 orang namja itu masih saja mengumbar senyum pada para staf yang telah bekerja keras. Disana juga terlihat Hoseok yang baru saja melepas topi nya lalu mengipaskan benda itu ke badan nya. Dan disisi lain yang tak jauh beda, masih mengipasi diri mereka atau sekedar meneguk air mineral.

"Yak, Taehyung-ah." Seorang namja Busan kelahiran 95 itu menyikut rekan disebelah nya yang terlihat asyik meminum air mineral nya tanpa melepaskan pandang dari arah sang lead dancer Bangtan "Tae~." Jimin semakin mengencangkan suara nya hingga Taehyung tersadar dari lamunan nya dan tersedak.

"A-uhuk! Uhuk! A-ah! Eoh? Wae?." Tanya Taehyung setelah nya. Jimin agak mendengus dan lalu menepuk punggung Taehyung "Yak, apa kau sadar posisi mu saat perform tadi salah?." Ujar Jimin mengangkat alis nya sebelah "Eoh? Dimana nya yang salah?." Tanya Taehyung balik dan mulai mengecek ponsel nya.

"Astaga Tae~ seharusnya kau berdiri dikiri ku.. kenapa kau malah berdiri di kiri Jungkook? Dan posisi mu seharusnya menghadap Hoseok-hyung, bukan membelakangi nya." Ucap Jimin dengan cepat. Taehyung mendengus kesal dan menatap Jimin garang "Jangan hanya salahkan aku, posisi Ho-.. posisi nya juga salah! Kenapa dia juga mengikuti ku berdiri disamping Jungkook?." Tantang Taehyung.

Jimin sudah kehabisan kata-kata, benar juga apa kata Taehyung, Hoseok yang seharusnya yang paling hapal koreografi mereka malah juga ikut-ikutan salah. Ia mengacak asal rambut nya sambil mengerang tak jelas lalu pergi menjauh dari Taehyung.

Tidak.

Bukannya Taehyung melakukan itu karna ia lupa dimana posisi seharusnya ia berada saat koreografi dance mereka beberapa menit lalu. Taehyung melakukan nya dengan sengaja jika kau ingin tahu.

Karna ia tahu jika Hoseok adalah orang yang begitu peduli dengan ketelitian dance mereka, jadi Taehyung berpikir jika ia membuat kesalahan maka Hoseok akan menegur nya seperti biasa dan itu adalah kesempatan emas bagi Taehyung untuk bicara dengan nya.

Ditambah dengan kejadian kemarin pagi saat Hoseok sudah mulai memperhatikan nya. Yah walaupun hanya sekedar menjauhkan nya dari makanan yang ia tak suka. Tapi hey! Bisa saja itu adalah permulaan yang bagus.

Namun nihil, Hoseok sama sekali terlihat tak peduli. Orang itu saja terlihat begitu santai mengemasi barang nya kedalam tas. Hey.. Taehyung sudah dibuat mendidih disini.

Dilain sisi, apa kalian ingin tahu apa yang Hoseok pikirkan? Baiklah, akan ku katakan.

Sama seperti Taehyung, Hoseok sengaja melakukan kesalahan saat perform beberapa menit lalu itu. Ia sengaja mengikuti permainan Taehyung dan berakhir dengan salah nya posisi koreo nya. Ia hanya berharap sekarang Saengdeuk-hyung tidak melihat kesalahan nya, atau ia akan berakhir dengan ceramahan coach mereka itu.

Dan kenapa Hoseok sengaja mengikuti permainan Taehyung?. Jawaban nya hanya karna anak itu tidak ingin menegur Taehyung. Jika mereka berdua melakukan kesalahan, maka ia tak bisa menegur Taehyung karna kesalahan koreografi nya sedangkan ia sendiri melakukan kesalahan yang sama.

Ku pikir kalian berpikiran sama seperti ku tentang mereka.

Ya, Konyol.

Kejadian dimeja makan beberapa hari lalu sudah cukup membuat jantung nya kembali berdetak tak normal, ditambah jika ia mengingat saat Taehyung mengigau tentang diri nya hingga menangis bahkan saat tak sadarkan diri.

Hoseok terlalu keras kepala, ia masih ingin-melupakan-Taehyung.

.

.

Pip pip pip

Taehyung terus menarik jari-jari lentik nya untuk bergerak diatas layar Iphone6 milik nya. Bunyi setiap ketukan otomatis pada layar jelas ia dengar lewat headset putih yang ia pakai. Coba tebak, Taehyung menggunakan headset tanpa memainkan lagu apapun dari ponsel nya, konyol bukan? Lalu untuk apa ia memakai nya? Entahlah, Taehyung hanya ingin.

Dan karna itu ia masih bisa mendengar apa saja yang dibicarakan orang sekitarnya didalam mobil Van yang tengah melaju itu. "Hobal-ah! Tolong ambilkan power bank milik ku." Pinta Namjoon yang duduk disamping Taehyung kemudian menengok kebelakang nya dimana Hoseok berada. Tepat disamping Hoseok lah tas milik Namjoon berada, dan dengan malas Hoseok langsung melempar tas itu pada Namjoon, bukan nya hanya mengambilkan power bank milik si leader.

"Cih, neo jinja." Ucap Namjoon kesal dan merebut tas nya asal. Dan saat tangan si leader terangkat, siku nya tak sengaja mengenai kepala Taehyung disamping nya agak kuat, hingga kepala Taehyung terhantuk ke kaca jendela mobil.

Duk!

Suara hantaman itu membuat semua member melirik kearah Taehyung terkecuali Yoongi dan Jungkook yang sudah tertidur sejak tadi. "Ah! Yak, Tae-ah mian." Ucap Namjoon denga gestur seperti ingin mengusap kedua sisi kepala Taehyung yang terkena hantaman jendela dan sikutan nya "Ah gwenchana hyung-ah." Balas Taehyung tersenyum canggung.

Dan hey.. siapa itu? Namja dibelakang Namjoon sudah membuat ancang-ancang agak nya ingin menguliti seseorang. Disisi lain, disamping Namjoon, seorang namja angelic sudah melihat gelagat aneh dari Hoseok yang memasang wajah tak suka pada Namjoon "Ah! Hyung, bisa kita pulang sebentar? Aku melupakan sesuatu." Pinta Seokjin pada manajer mereka didepan.

"Astaga Seokjin, kau ini. Baiklah, lagipula kita masih punya waktu sejam sebelum jadwal selanjutnya." Ujar Manajer mereka lalu mulai memutar kendali stir ke kiri, menuju dorm mereka.

Drrtt.. Drrrtt..

Tiba-tiba ponsel Taehyung bergetar diatas paha nya, dengan sigap namja dengan surai pirang itu mengangkat nya dengan agak berteriak kecil saat dilihat nya tulisan -Eomma - tertera pada layar nya. Dan saat menyadari itu, seisi Van mulai sunyi hanya agar pembicaran Taehyung dan ibu nya tak terganggu.

"Ne Eomma?."

"..."  
"Ne, aku sedang dalam perjalan ke dorm sebelum kembali ke studio berikut nya."

"..."  
"Ne, waeyeo?."

"..."  
"Wae? Darimana Eomma tahu?."

"..."

Untuk kalimat terakhir, wajah Taehyung yang semula berseri saat mendengar suara ibu nya, mulai berubah masam seketika. Entah apa yang ia bicarakan, yang pasti seisi Van yang masih sadar itu yakin jika topik yang sedang dibicarakan adalah suatu hal yang Taehyung tak ingin jika keluarga nya ketahui.

"Eomma, aku sudah berusaha. Lagipula aku sudah 22 tahun, aku bukan anak-anak lagi."

"..."  
"Aku tahu Eomma khawatir, tapi.."

"..."  
"Ne.. aku akan berusaha."

"..."  
"Ne, nado, Eomma saranghae."

Dan seperti itulah percakapan Taehyung dan ibu nya kali ini berakhir. Tidak seperti biasa ketika Taehyung akan meminta dengan manja pada sang eomma untuk bertahan lebih lama dengan percakapan mereka karna berlandaskan rindu atas anak dan ibu.

Tapi kali ini Taehyung lebih terlihat ingin mengakhiri pembicaraan lewat telpon itu sedari tadi.

.

 _Kau bertengkar dengan Hoseok?_

 _Wae? Darimana Eomma tahu?_

 _Adik-adikmu yang mengatakan nya. Mereka bilang sebuah akun fans kalian mengatakan kau dan Hoseok terlihat agak jauh akhir-akhir ini. Taehyung-ah, tidak peduli siapa yang bersalah, berbaikanlah dengan nya ne?. Dia orang baik Tae, bukan kah kau bilang jika Hoseok adalah orang yang selalu memperhatikan mu dengan baik?. Dia sudah menjaga anak Eomma dengan baik, jadi minta maaflah pada nya ne? Demi Eomma._

 _Eomma, aku sudah berusaha. Lagipula aku sudah 22 tahun, aku bukan anak-anak lagi._

 _Eomma hanya khawatir pada anak Eomma Tae.._

 _Aku tahu Eomma khawatir, tapi.._

 _Eomma mohon, Eomma tidak suka kau memiliki masalah. Terlebih di Seoul sana hanya mereka yang kau kenal dengan baik._

 _Ne.. Aku akan berusaha._

 _Itu baru anak Eomma. Baiklah, baik-baik disana. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri jika kau lelah. Eomma menyayangi mu sayang._

 _Ne, nado, Eomma saranghae._

.

.

"Ahh.." Jimin merentangkan tangan asal diatas sofa saat mereka sudah sampai di dorm mereka. Terlihat Seokjin yang sudah berjalan menuju kamar nya dan Yoongi, Namjoon dan Hoseok yang pergi mengintrogasi isi kulkas, lalu Yoongi dan Jungkook yang kembali melanjutkan tidur mereka. Sedangkan Taehyung? Jimin tidak tahu kemana anak itu pergi nya.

"Hngg.. Jimin, singkirkan tangan mu." Keluh Yoongi mengibas jauh lengan Jimin yang menghalangi leher nya menyentuh sandaran sofa yang dingin "Wae? Tangan ku juga empuk kok hyung." Jawab Jimin mengelusi lengan nya yang tadi ditepis kasar Yoongi "Selama lengan mu masih bertulang dan otot mu masih sekeras batu, itu tidak akan terjadi." Balas Yoongi lalu menyandarkan kepala nya pada sandaran sofa panjang berwarna coklat cream itu.

"Jadi menurut mu tangan yang empuk itu, tangan dengan otot kendur seperti milik Sejin-hyungnim?." Sungut Jimin kesal.

Pletak!.

"Bicara apa kau barusan eoh?." Tepat dibelakang Jimin, dimana manajer mereka –Sejin sudah berdiri berkacak pinggang dengan gulungan koran tebal ditangan kanan nya "A-ahaha.. aniyeo hyungnim.. hahaha.. obseo." Ujar Jimin berusaha menenangkan manajer mereka.

.

.

Lain diluar, lain didalam.

Didalam sebuah kamar bercat putih tulang itu, berdiri seorang namja disamping sebuah ranjang single dengan sprei berwarna natural green. Tak ada pergerakan apapun, hanya berdiri mematung menatap sebuah ranjang seakan dengan ditatap begitu, ranjang itu akan ketakutan dan bergerak menjauh sendiri nya.

Namun perlahan, perkataan seseorang beberapa saat lalu kembali berputar di otak nya. ' Hoseok adalah orang yang selalu memperhatikan mu dengan baik' dan seulas senyum pahit terukir dari wajah manis nya 'Dia hanya melakukan itu saat menyukai ku, dan sekarang dia seperti tak mengenal ku' bisik nya lirih didalam hati.

Perlahan tubuh ramping nya meringsut terduduk dilantai beraksen kayu itu. Didekap nya kedua lutut nya sambil terus menatap ranjang dihadapan nya. Memori nya berputar saat dimana ia masih tersenyum lebar dan memeluk semua member BTS tak terkecuali Hoseok. Ah.. rasa itu menyakitkan, begitu membuat rindu hingga tanpa sadar Taehyung sudah memeluk lutut nya semakin erat merapat pada tubuh nya.

Ia bahkan masih belum yakin apa yang ia rasakan. Semakin Hoseok acuh pada nya setiap hari nya, semakin sulit rasa nya ia untuk bernafas. Rasa nya ingin menangis, tapi tak pernah ada air mata yang keluar.

Jika ia berani berasumsi, maka ia akan katakan ini sebagai 'cinta'.

Mungkin.

Karna sejauh perjalanan cinta Taehyung, namja itu hanya pernah mengalami cinta-sepihak. Jadi ia hanya tahu bagaimana rasa nya mencintai seseorang tapi diacuhkan oleh orang itu. Bukan seperti kau dicintai seseorang lalu orang itu menyerah pada mu, dan saat kau mulai melihat pada nya, orang itu sudah menjauhi mu dengan baik.

Taehyung belum terlalu yakin beramsumsi, mungkin ini hanya rasa sakit karna diacuhkan oleh sahabat mu yang biasa berkeliaran dan bercanda disekitar mu.

Ya mungkin..

Cklek.

"Tae.. kau ada-.."

Saat pintu kamar itu terbuka, maka terlihatlah pula kepala Jimin menyembul malas disela pintu. Melihat kedalam kamar mencari keberadan teman 95L nya. Dan disana lah Jimin melihat seonggok tubuh meringkuk terduduk dilantai.

Jimin tak perlu jadi genius seperti Namjoon untuk tahu siapa yang duduk dilantai itu. Dengan gerakan perlahan Jimin menutup kembali pintu kayu itu dan mulai mengatur mimik wajah nya agar terlihat benar-benar tak tahu apa-apa 'Aku harus ke dapur' batin nya dengan raga yang masih setia berdiri didepan pintu.

.

.

TBC

Haloha~! 6st chapter is coming up!.

Fiuh.. aku senang dengan review yang mulai banyak di chapter sebelum nya. Walau pun aku tidak tahu di chapter kali ini akan mendapat berapa review, tapi untuk yang sudah me'review.. aku mencintai kalian dan berterima kasih banyak pada kalian.

 **Hobagijung : Jelas saja aku akan melanjutkan nya hihi. Tentang reaksi Taehyung, kurasa kau sudah tahu berhubung kau sendiri yang bilang jika sifat mu sama dengan Taehyung? Hehehe..**

 **JhopeYeojaChin1 : Syukurlah jika sudah sembuh. Aku juga sedang UTS saat itu, tapi aku bahkan tidak tahu jika waktu itu sedang UTS hehe, tahu-tahu sudah saat pembagian rapor hahaha. Untuk hubungan mereka akan dijawab sesuai alur cerita ne. Aigo~ I get flyin' kiss? Hug U back.**

 **hopekies : Balikan? '-' maksud nya?. Aku memanggil mu 'sunbae' karena kau lebih lama disini, membuat fanfic. Dan pengalaman mu lebih banyak dari ku.**

 **Septianamlinasteleport05 : Tenang saja nak, Vhope shipper itu sangat banyak, percaya lah./biarpun tidak se'menjamur VKook/ -_-**

 **Kahoriken : Maaf sayang, mereka tidak tidur sekasur. Tapi Hoseok dan Taehyung bertukar tempat tidur. Iya membayangkan mereka saling diam saja sudah menyedihkan, apalagi saat aku melihat kenyataan saat mereka pernah tidak saling tegur selama seminggu? *hikseu*. Hidung mu tajam ne? Hehe.. entah aku akan menambah couple lagi atau tidak, aku tidak tahu.**

 **Hopeworld0018 : Tidak akan lama jika hanya seminggu kkk~ maaf tapi aku tidak pada mu, aku pada Hoseok. Bagaimana ini? Hahaha**

 **ORUL2 : Amin.. semoga jadian. Aku menyukai fakta mereka satu ini. Aku tahu jika Tae tidak bisa tidur jauh dari Hoseok, tapi kalau Hoseok yang sembuh insomnia nya saat bersama Tae.. jujur aku baru tahu baru-baru ini. Sungguh manis kan?.**

Ahh senang nya sudah banyak yang mampir ^_^ aku sangat menyayangi kalian.


	7. Chapter 7

**.**

 **JungHona present**

 **.**

 **BTS FanFiction.**

 **.**

 **Main cast : Jung Hoseok and Kim Taehyung**

 **.**

 **WARNING**

 **Mungkin akan ada beberapa atau banyak typo dan tutur atau bahasa dalam penggambaran cerita yang kurang bisa dimengerti.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

"Hobal-ah."

"hng?"

Hoseok menjauhkan ujung botol air mineral itu dari mulutnya begitu sang leader menegur "aku dan Yoongi-hyung ingin meminta maaf padamu." ucap sang leader lirih, Hoseok tak terkejut sama sekali atau bingung kenapa namja yang lebih muda 7 bulan darinya itu meminta maaf "tak apa, bukan kalian yang bersalah. Aku sendiri yang terlalu bodoh." ucap Hoseok dengan tawa ringan diakhir.

Matanya menerawang lurus, di depannya ada beberapa panci berwarna pink kesayangan Seokjin berjejer rapi di dinding. Tapi bukan itu yang Hoseok perhatikan atau sebenarnya memang tak ada yang ia perhatikan karna pikirannya yang berbelok kemana-mana.

"jika aku tidak begitu pengecut mengatakan perasaan ku padanya sejak awal, aku tidak akan seperti ini. Kami tidak akan seperti ini." lanjut Hoseok menggidikkan bahunya, Namjoon hanya bisa menepuk pundak sohibnya itu berharap sedikit membuatnya bersemangat.

"lagipula dari awal kau memang membuat ku muak."

Baik Hoseok atau Namjoon sama-sama melihat kesamping dimana teman se-rapper line mereka berdiri menyilangkan tangan didada tak jauh dari mereka "hyung?" Namjoon langsung berdiri dari duduknya dipinggir meja masak, ia sedang bersiap jika tiba-tiba Yoongi dan Hoseok akan terlibat baku hantam.

"foto kiss scene, perasaanmu yang terungkap karna mulutku, dan berakhir dengan menjauhnya kalian.." Yoongi menjeda kalimatnya dan berjalan mendekat pada Namjoon dan Hoseok dengan tatapan yang tak lepas dari hazel hitam milik Hoseok "logisnya jika orang lain akan berterima kasih padaku karna sudah memberitahukan perasaannya pada orang yang ia suka. Tapi kenapa kau malah semakin memperpanjang hal sepele ini?"

Hoseok menghela nafas berat, kalimat Yoongi ada benarnya. Saat itu, saat Taehyung mengatakan jika ia tahu perasaan Hoseok, kenapa namja Gwangju itu tak berterima kasih saja pada Yoongi karna menyampaikan hal yang bahkan tak pernah ia bisa sampaikan langsung selama ini?. Kenapa saat itu ia tidak memeluk Taehyung dan mengatakan _'ya, aku mencintaimu'_?. Tapi malah mengusir anak itu menjauh darinya.

Hoseok bukannya tidak berterima kasih, dan bukannya tidak senang Taehyung mengetahui perasaannya. Tapi ia hanya tidak mau, Hoseok tidak mau Taehyung menjadi memandang kasihan padanya karena merasa bersalah.

"aku mengatakan hal yang selama ini tidak bisa kau-.."

"waktunya hanya tidak tepat hyung."

"lalu kapan menurutmu waktu yang tepat Jung Hoseok? apa saat ia sudah berada di atas altar putih besama orang lain sementara kau bersama kami dideretan bangku tamu undangan?"

"hyung!"

"jawab aku!"

Hoseok benar-benar ingin mengutuk mulut Yoongi sekarang juga. Ia sadar jika ini salahnya, tapi harus kah namja Min ini mengatakan hal yang mungkin membunuh Hoseok suatu saat nanti? "hyung.. Hoseok-ah tolong kendalikan emosi kalian. Simpan energi kalian berdua untuk perform nanti." kali ini Namjoon ikut menyuara, berusaha meredam amarah Yoongi dan Hoseok yang terlihat begitu besar satu sama lain.

Yoongi menghela nafasnya kuat-kuat, berusaha meredam emosi menggebunya untuk sementara waktu pada salah satu dongsaeng kesayangannya ini "Hoseok-ah.. di antara kami hanya kau yang selalu berpikir positif dan bertindak paling dewasa dibalik sifat luarmu yang konyol. Dan bahkan Taehyung lebih kekanakan dari Jungkook."

Namjoon jadi sedikit lega saat mendengar penuturan Yoongi yang terdengar melembut pada Hoseok, bahkan pria kelahiran 93 itu mulai mengelus bahu Hoseok "aku tidak ingin bicara banyak, karna kau sendiri yang merasakan bagaimana perasaanmu saat bersikeras menjauhi Taehyung. Bahkan sebulan ini kau seperti bukan Hoseok kami yang menebar pikiran positifnya, kau malah membuat khawatir kami semua."

Hoseok masih setia menundukkan wajahnya, botol air mineral di tangannya pun terlihat agak bengkok karna remasan tangannya sekarang. Hoseok sedang mencoba tak emosi lebih jauh, tapi emosi itu tetap keluar sendiri.

"hyung!"

Ketiga rapper BTS itu seketika menengok kearah pintu dapur dengan kaget. Disana ada Jimin yang terlihat menakutkan dengan wajah paniknya "h-hyung! hyung! Hoseok-hyung! k-kamar kita..!" Jimin menerobos mendekati Hoseok tak peduli jika ia sudah menabraki tubuh Yoongi dan Namjoon "yak! Jimin-ah, ada apa?" Hoseok pun langsung ikut panik, ada apa dengan kamar mereka? ada hantu muncul di sana kah?

Baiklah, Hoseok agak takut dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

"akhh..! hyung lihat saja sendiri, aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya!" ujar Jimin terlihat semakin panik "Jimin, ada apa eoh?" tanya Namjoon memutar tubuh Jimin agar menghadap padanya "kenapa? ada hantu?" kali ini Yoongi pun ikut penasaran.

Jimin mulai sedikit melompat-lompat kecil seperti benar-benar terburu-buru akan sesuatu "b-bukan hyung!. Ishh..! kenapa hyung tidak lihat sendiri saja? ayolah!" Jimin menarik pergelangan tangan Hoseok menuju kamar mereka, Namjoon dan Yoongi pun ikut mengekor dibelakang keduanya.

"nah, hyung masuk lah dan lihat sendiri." ucap Jimin mendorong tubuh Hoseok masuk ke dalam kamar dengan cepat dan langsung mengunci pintu kamar bercat putih itu dari luar "yak!. Park Jimin!. Buka pintu nya!. YAK!" bukannya takut dengan bentakan Hoseok dari dalam sana, Jimin malah asik terkikik sendiri di depan pintu yang sontak mengundang kebingungan dari orang-orang dorm.

"yak, kenapa kau mengurung mereka begitu?" ini Seokjin dengan nada lembut, jujur ia khawatir Hoseok dikunci di dalam sana walapun ia tak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Jimin mengarahkan para hyungnya dan sang manajer untuk berkumpul di sofa ruang tengah.

"kalian tahu? aku muak melihat mereka acuh seperti ini, bahkan sampai menyalahkan koreografi di atas panggung." keluh Jimin mendengus saat mereka sudah menempati posisi masing-masing di sofa panjang yang melingkar itu "jadi, kebetulan saja aku melihat Taetae di kamar dan pura-pura saja bilang terjadi hal yang gawat pada Hoseok-hyung. Jika tidak begini, mau sampai kapan?".

Tidak ada yang berkomentar untuk sekedar menyela kreatifitas otak Jimin, semuanya setuju "tapi, sampai kapan mereka ingin di kurung?" timpal Seokjin yang masih terlihat khawatir "sampai mereka lebih baik hyung. Tenang saja, ini tidak akan selamanya." jawab Jimin enteng dengan terus mencomot kue kering buatan Seokjin kemarin di atas meja.

Gyut!

Sebuah jeweran telinga _'sayang'_ dari Sejin bertengger di telinga Jimin "tidak selamanya maksudmu sampai kapan eoh?! 45 menit lagi kita harus berangkat ke acara selanjutnya!" tegas sang manajer, Jimin hanya bisa mengucupkan bibirnya menahan sakit di telinganya..

Badannya agak ia geser sedikit mendekat pada Yoongi yang duduk tak jauh darinya, berusaha meminta sekedar elusan pereda sakit di telinganya, itu pun jika ia beruntung "bergerak satu milimeter saja kuhajar kau." ancam Yoongi.

Poor Jimin.

.

Di tempat lain.

.

"YAK! PARK JIMIN! YAK! KEMANA KALIAN SEMUA!."

DUK! DUK! DUK!

Namja dengan kaus lengan pendek berwarna hitam itu terus berteriak pada semua orang di luar, beberapa kali ia juga menendang pintu berharap semoga kunci pintu itu mengendur lalu terbuka dengan sendirinya. Namun nihil, memangnya siapa yang bisa mendobrak pintu dari dalam?. Dengan tendangan terakhirnya pada pintu kayu bercat putih itu, Hoseok mengutuk semua orang yang ada di luar sana dengan seribu umpatan.

"hyung"

Oh tidak, badan Hoseok membeku. Ada suara dari arah belakang, suara hantu kah? tolong jangan membuat Hoseok mati berdiri. Tapi untungnya, suara itu bukanlah suara hantu atau makhluk halus seperti yang ditakutkan. Jika benar, tidak mungkin Hoseok akan berbalik dengan berani.

"Taehyung? kau.. tidak diluar?"

Bodoh, pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu? sudah jelas secara jasmani rohani yang berdiri di depanmu itu seorang Kim Taehyung, apa masih ingin bertanya? "a-ah.. a-aku terkunci, Jimin mengerjai ku-.. ah maksudnya.. apa kau juga dijahili Jimin dan dikunci disini?" wow! kau mulai bicara banyak pada nya? "aniyo.. aku memang ada disini sejak tadi." Jawab Taehyung lirih.

'shit! berarti hanya aku yang dijahili disini!' rutuk Hoseok membatin. Namun tak seberapa lama, diliriknya Taehyung yang berdiri 2 meter darinya, namja itu hanya menunduk. Beberapa saat keheningan tak nyaman mulai muncul. Hoseok ingin pergi ke ranjangnya, hanya ingin berebah sampai si bantet Park itu membuka pintu kamar mereka.

Tapi ada Taehyung disana membuatnya mengurungkan niat, sedangkan Taehyung tak beranjak sama sekali.

"hyung?"

"..."

Taehyung mulai beranjak mendekat pada Hoseok, sedangkan Hoseok tidak melihat itu. Dia masih diam mengedarkan matanya ke segala arah selain Taehyung.

Greb!

Menyesal lah kau Jung Hoseok. Tak disangka, tubuhnya sudah direngkuh erat oleh seseorang yang tak ia pandang sejak tadi. "hyung! aku memang bodoh! salahkan saja semuanya padaku! berhentilah seperti ini! jebal!" Taehyung semakin mengeratkan pagutannya pada Hoseok, semakin menyesap aroma Bulghari yang kemarin pagi menjadi aroma pertama yang ia hirup saat ia terbangun.

"Tae.." Hoseok mencoba melepaskan pelukan anak itu dengan kedua tangannya. Namun sialnya sedikit rasa senang dihatinya mulai menyusup perlahan, dengan lengan sekuat itupun Hoseok terlihat tak sanggup menjauhkan raga Taehyung darinya "kumohon pukul aku atau apapun hyung! hina aku atau sebagainya! tapi jangan.. h-hiks.. hiks.. jangan jauhi aku."

Hati Hoseok tiba-tiba mencelos saat lengan-lengan kurus itu mulai mengendur memeluk lingkaran dadanya. Ingin rasanya Hoseok menarik tangan itu agar lebih erat seperti yang tadi, tapi hati dan otaknya berlawanan, Hoseok hanya mampu terdiam "aku minta maaf tentang foto keparat waktu itu hyung! aku bisa apa? aku hanya cameo dan pendatang baru, aku tidak bisa melawan."

Satu keganjalan Hoseok telah terjawab, kiss scene keparat sebulan lalu.. ada benarnya juga si Taehyung itu.

Pelukan kendur itu berubah menjadi hanya sebuah remasan di ujung kaus Hoseok saja dan semakin membuat namja Jung itu mencelos tak suka "aku yang tak pernah menyadari perasaan mu, aku yang membuatmu menegak habis isi botol-botol hijau keparat itu, aku yang pertama kali membuat hatimu benar-benar hancur setelah sekian lama. aku si bodoh h-hiks.. si b-bodoh Taehyung yang m-membuat.. ini se-semua.. h-hiks.. Hoseok-hyung!"

Hoseok masih belum beranjak, bahkan wajahnya ia lengoskan kelain arah, Taehyung yang melihat itu hanya bisa tersenyum perih pada hyungnya ini "hm, melihat wajahku saja kau sudah tak sudi." Hoseok malah memejamkan matanya dan mendengus.

Taehyung kembali menunduk, kini remasan tangannya pada kaus Hoseok sudah terlepas sempurna. Ia mengambil satu langkah mundur dan tertawa kecil "hehe.. kau sudah benar-benar membenciku ya, hyung? hehe.. gwaenchana.. aku bisa terima. Bagaimana kau menjauhiku, berusaha tidak menegurku, aku menerimanya karna itu kesalahanku hyung."

Remasan dari buku-buku jari yang lentik itu mulai agak menguat seiring waktu, namun Hoseok tak melihatnya "Jungkook, Bogum, Minjae, kau pasti tersiksa kan saat aku terlibat skinship dengan mereka atau berjalan berdua sedangkan kau berusaha menyembunyikan rasa cemburumu saat aku pulang. Dan malah menyambutku hangat dengan segelas coklat panas."

Taehyung kembali tertawa miris diakhir kalimatnya, sebulir cairan bening yang akhir-akhir ini sering muncul di sudut matanya kembali keluar sendiri "kau tahu hyung? saat pertama kali aku meminum coklat panas buatanmu, jujur saja rasanya tidak enak, pahit hahaha.. tapi anehnya aku tetap senang. Karna dari 6 member yang mencoba coklat panas buatanmu, aku adalah orang yang terus kau pandangi meminta tanggapan. Saat yang lain bilang racikanmu tidak enak, kau akan memukul dan mengumpat mereka. Tapi saat aku mengatakan hal yang sama, kau hanya tersenyum dan tertawa lalu mengusak ram.. ram.. h-hiks.. hiks.. rambutku.."

Baik Taehyung atau Hoseok sama-sama mencelos saat memori _'bahagia'_ itu melintas di memori masing-masing. Hoseok melunakkan pandangannya, ada nafas berat yang keluar dari hidung mancungnya, hatinya kembali sakit "aku merindukanmu, kapan kita bisa berbicara satu-sama lain lagi? kapan kita bisa tertawa berdua lagi? kapan aku bisa menemanimu latihan dance hingga tengah malam lagi? kapan kita bisa saling memeluk satu sama lain lagi? Kapan aku bisa bersikap manja padamu lagi? kapan hyung?"

Taehyung sudah meloloskan air matanya sedari tadi, badannya mengambil langkah mundur hingga tangannya meraih pinggiran kasur Hoseok dan menghentakkan badannya terduduk di lantai. Beberapa saat isakan itu benar-benar menguasai indra pendengaran mereka berdua, namun Taehyung kembali menyuara "aku bahkan tidak bisa lagi untuk sekedar memeluk bantal mu seperti yang biasa ku lakukan jika merindukanmu.."

Kali ini Hoseok mulai mencuri perhatian melirik pada Taehyung disana, di pinggiran ranjangnya dengan tangan kiri yang mengelus lembut ranjang bertutupkan sprei natural green. Kakinya ingin melangkah tapi rasanya begitu kaku "apa yang harus kulakukan, hyung? apa? aku merindukanmu lebih dari merindukan eomma, sakit.. h-hiks.. hhiks.." isak Taehyung sambil meremas dada kirinya.

"hyung.. hiks.. h-hikss apa yang harus ku akukan? SAAT KAU MENJAUH BEGINI AKU BARU SADAR JIKA AKU MENCINTAIMU SETELAH SEKIAN LAMA..!" Taehyung berdiri dan berteriak dengan sekuat sisa tenaganya, tubuhnya benar-benar lemah sekarang bahkan kepalanya terasa pusing semakin air mata itu turun "TERTAWAKAN AKU HYUNG..! TERTAWAKAN AKU..! saat kau sudah bisa melupakanku, sekarang giliranku yang jatuh hati padamu. Tuhan memang adil, Dia berikan karma padaku. Dia ingin kau menyiksaku seperti aku menyiksamu selama ini. TERIMA KASIH..!"

Taehyung mulai meracau dalam tangisnya, kedua tangannya terangkat ke udara membuat gestur bersyukur pada Tuhan, ia pun tertawa dalam tangisnya.

Dan demi apapun di bumi ini, Hoseok ingin menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri ke laut, dalam palung laut terdalam. Taehyung benar-benar hancur di hadapan matanya, karenanya.

Greb!

Bruk!.

.

.

TBC

Tutturutturu~

Ohai! Apa kabar kalian?. Aku kembali dengan chapter 7 di sini! Apa ada yang masih ingin membacanya? Hehehe..

 **Suga's kumamon : username mu imut juga ya.. hehehe. Aku tidak bisa memanjangkannya lagi, karena awalnya cerita ini ku share di Facebook, jadi memang sedikit.**

 **restiana : kau orang yang berpendirian teguh ya?. Review mu sangat konsisten hehehe.**

 **ParkceyePark : owhh~ aku terharu *huks* aku membuka akunmu dan kulihat mayoritas ceritamu Vkook ne?. Aku cukup kaget karena biasanya Vkook shipper tidak suka dengan HopeV shipper '-'. Tapi karena kau.. persepsiku hancur. Terima kasih~**

 **Kahoriken : hei! hilang kemana kau! ayo kembali lagi! hahaha.. aku kadang lucu sendiri memikirkan ARMY yang sangat sensitif dengan idol mereka. Berasumsi macam-macam tentang para member entah asumsi itu tepat atau tidak.**

 **Hobagijung : sungkeman? memangnya ini acara pernikahan, perlu ada sungkeman?. Baper ya? sampai terbawa curhat hm?. Tipe step-by-step? huhuhu~ aku suka pemikiranmu.**

 **Hopeworld0018 : aku akan update setiap minggu sayang~/jika tidak ada halangan/. Dan ini sudah update, silahkan kembali membaca ne?**

 **Hopekies : baiklah.. let's be friend then!. Tapi aku masih kagum padamu, sudah bisa membuat rate M~ *berbinar* aku hanya bisa membayangkannya hihi.. entah kenapa aku tidak bisa menuliskan rate M selancar dulu/saat aku masih underground author(?)/. Mungkin karena aku masih sadar umur? hehehe..**

Tidak terasa sudah chapter 7 saja. Jadi.. masih ada 2 chapter lagi. Dan minggu depan adalah last chapter & the saquel! YEY!.

Tapi jangan khawatir, aku sudah membuat cerita lain tentang Vhope dan sekarang sedang dalam pembuatan chapter ke-3. Bisa kalian menebak tema apa yang kupakai untuk itu? Hehehe.. tolong tunggu ya? Dan cintai itu nanti seperti kalian mencintai cerita ini.


	8. Chapter 8

**.**

 **JungHona present**

 **.**

 **BTS FanFiction.**

 **.**

 **Main cast : Jung Hoseok and Kim Taehyung**

 **.**

 **WARNING**

 **Mungkin akan ada beberapa atau banyak typo dan tutur atau bahasa dalam penggambaran cerita yang kurang bisa dimengerti.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

Rengkuhan hangat dirasakan Taehyung pada pinggang dan punggungnya, namun sedetik kemudian dua raga yang bertaut itu jatuh membentur lantai. Hoseok berlari memeluk Taehyung yang beberapa puluh detik lalu meracau memuji Tuhan. Salahnya, tubuh Taehyung masih terlalu limbung untuk menerima pelukan tiba-tiba dengan kuat dari arah belakangnya.

"akh..!"

Hoseok merintih merasakan sakit pada bahu hingga lengan kirinya, ada juga rasa sakit akibat benturan di punggung belakang namja itu. Demi apapun ini lumayan sakit, tapi tetap saja Hoseok tak akan membiarkan jika tubuh kurus di atas tubuhnya ini yang menghantam kerasnya lantai.

"h-hyung..!" Taehyung berbalik memutar tubuhnya, dipandangnya wajah Hoseok yang menyiratkan rasa sakit dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya sembari meraba-raba dengan panik lengan dan bahu kiri Hoseok. Hoseok membuka matanya sedikit, dilihatnya wajah khawatir Taehyung yang berada di atasnya.

Jantung itu kembali berdetak kencang, rasanya begitu membuatmu merasa tak tenang, tapi anehnya sanggup membuatmu mengeluarkan nafas lega. Hoseok menyamankan dirinya telentang di atas lantai dingin itu, tangan kirinya yang ia rentangkan menyentuh sprei natural green yang menyelimuti ranjangnya, diremasnya ujung sprei itu kuat-kuat.

Taehyung hanya bisa terdiam melihatnya, keduanya terdiam dipikiran masing-masing. Hanya deru nafas Hoseok yang paling terdengar di ruangan itu selain bunyi beberapa mobil lewat dari luar dorm mereka. Tak seberapa lama, Hoseok mulai menyunggingkan senyum lalu tertawa tanpa tahu kenapa.

Hoseok hanya tertawa sebebasnya, tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menutup bagian wajah atasnya. Namun itu sama sekali tidak menghalau pandangan Taehyung dari wajahnya –area matanya. Saat Taehyung sadar jika ada segaris aliran air kecil mulai turun dari wajah Hoseok menuju telinganya.

Hoseok menangis..

"hyung.."

Ingin rasanya Taehyung merengkuh Hoseok dalam peluknya, atau hanya sekedar menyentuh lengan si lead dance Bangtan itu, tapi tak ada yang bergerak dari anggota tubuhnya "bukankah ini terlihat sangat konyol, Taehyung? kita terjebak dalam hal semengerikan begini dalam waktu 1 bulan h-ahahaha.." Hoseok mulai menyuara dengan suara seraknya.

"ahh.. ini bahkan lebih mengerikan daripada masuk wahana rumah hantu selama satu detik kau tahu? ahahaha.. kenapa ya Tae? Seharusnya aku berterima kasih pada Yoongi-hyung yang sudah memberitahumu apa yang tak bisa kukatakan padamu, seharusnya aku senang dan memeluk mu lalu berkata 'Ya.. aku mencintaimu', kenapa aku malah menjauhimu? karna aku bodoh ahahaa.."

Taehyung menggelengkan kepala dengan keras saat kalimat Hoseok menyeruak keluar dari belah bibirnya. Tidak, baginya Hoseok tak bersalah apapun di sini "aku mengumbar jika aku mencintaimu, aku mengakui itu. Tapi bodohnya aku yang menjadi egois melepaskanmu dan menjauhimu. Jika aku benar mencintaimu, apa aku pantas menyakitimu seperti ini Tae? aku hanya bisa membuatmu menangis bahkan hingga sekarang."

Benar saja, Taehyung hanya mampu terdiam sekarang dengan isakan lirih yang terdengar melengking darinya. Suaranya sudah benar-benar habis karena menangis dan berteriak, dadanya sudah terlalu sakit untuk bernafas. Taehyung sudah tidak bisa apa-apa.

"jika kau baru mencintaiku, aku berterima-kasih. Tapi cintamu masih bisa kau alihkan pada siapapun. Mungkin pada Jungkook? Minjae? atau.." Hoseok menarik nafas dalam saat menjeda kalimatnya, air matanya kini sudah berhenti dengan sendirinya. Kenapa? entahlah..mungkin sudah kering "Ku dengar ia cukup menyukaimu ya? Park Bogum. Kedengarannya dia orang yang ba-..!.".

"JEBAL GEUMANHAE..!."

Teriakan Taehyung melengking di udara, ayolah.. suaranya benar-benar terasa habis sekarang. Taehyung dengan suara huskynya sudah menghilang "Kau pikir aku apa? Pria murahan HAH?!." Bentak Taehyung lantang, tubuhnya ia jatuhkan ke atas tubuh Hoseok. Diremasnya dengan kuat kaus hitam Hoseok sambil sesekali memukul lengan dan dada namja Gwangju itu.

"Jung Hoseok, aku sudah mencintaimu.. h-hhiks.. h-h-hikss.. aku tidak main-main dengan ucapanku! kau dengar itu bodoh?!" Taehyung terus menangis di atas dada Hoseok, biarkan saja kaus itu basah "aku tidak peduli jika kau sehabis ini ingin menyiksaku seperti aku menyiksa perasaanmu dulu. Tapi tolong lihat aku! jangan abaikan AKU..!" Taehyung terus menangis meronta pada Hoseok, ia sudah tak peduli, mata bengak, bibir membiru, penampilan kacau, siapa yang akan peduli? penata rias? persetan.

.

Sementara di luar sana

"hyung? mereka akan baik-baik saja?"

Jungkook menolehkan kepada para hyungdeulnya, jelas nada khawatir itu terucap dari mulut sang maknae, Seokjin mengusap kepala anak itu pelan "aku percaya mereka akan baik-baik saja. aku percaya pada Hoseok" Ujar Seokjin menenangkan sang maknae, Jungkook pun menganggukkan dan pergi kembali duduk di sofa saat manajer meminta Jungkook untuk mendekat.

Tapi walau pun begitu, tak dipungkiri jika Seokjin lah yang paling terlihat khawatir.

"Jimin, ku pikir kau harus membuka pintunya sekarang" Sejin sang manajer menyuara dengan pelan pada Jimin yang berdiri tak jauh dari kamar bertuliskan _'HopeMinTae'_ itu "aniyeo.. sebentar lagi hyung" jawab Jimin, anak itu agak terlihat berbeda sekarang, sorot matanya benar-benar tegas. Sejin menghelas nafas berat "sampai kapan kau ingin mengurung mereka? kurang seperempat jam lagi kalian harus perform" ucapnya.

"berikan waktu 15 menit lagi hyung. Jika sampai di studio kita di marahi oleh staf acara, aku yang akan bertanggug jawab" ucap Jimin mantap. Sejin yang tak bisa berbicara lebih banyak lagi hanya menggelengkan kepala dan memberikan satu ponsel pada Jimin "ini ponsel khusus untuk hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan pekerjaan kalian. Jika crew dari acara musik nanti menelpon, kau yang akan menjawabnya."

Selepas memberi ponsel itu pada Jimin, sang manajer pun melenggang pergi keluar dorm. Terakhir katanya, ia ingin menunggu di mobil saja.

'aku kagum padamu Jimin' batin seseorang yang tak melepas pandang dari sosok Jimin.

.

Taehyung masih setia menangis di atas tubuh Hoseok dengan khusyuknya tanpa ada gangguan. Hoseok masih terdiam menatap langit-langit kamar tanpa melakukan sesuatu. Pikirannya menelusup pada ingatan tentang kalimat dari si pelatih dance BTS itu beberapa saat lalu.

.

 _Aku melihat penampilan kalian tadi, dan kau melakukan kesalahan_

 _Ne, aku minta maaf hyungnim_

 _Kau akan melakukan kesalahan jika sedang bermasalah, aku mengenalmu Jung. Ada apa?_

 _Aniyeo.. semuanya baik_

 _Jangan berbohong kau! Namjoon mengatakan jika kau ada masalah dengan Taehyung_

 _Aniyeo hyungnim.._

 _Terserahmu Jung Hoseok. Yang ku tahu kau kurang fokus akhir-akhir ini. Memangnya seberapa parah pertengakaranmu dengan Taehyung?_

 _Itu.._

 _Kau tidak bisa membalasku? aku benar? semengerikan itu kah kisah cintamu dengan Taehyung? hahh.. aku benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan percintaan anak muda jaman sekarang_

 _Hyungnim? kau.._

 _Jangan berpikir aku mengetahui ini dari Namjoon atau yang lain. Kau pikir aku tidak paham dengan tatapan dan sikapmu selama ini pada anak itu?_

 _Hyungnim!_

 _Jangan menyelaku anak muda! Orang-orang bilang, melupakan orang yang kau cintai begitu lama akan memakan waktu yang lama pula. Kau mencintai Taehyung, tapi menyakitinya. Apa kau sanggup melihatnya menderita selama kau berusaha melupakannya? Kau-tidak-akan-bisa_

.

Hoseok sudah tak mendengar raungan keras dari tangisan Taehyung, kini anak itu hanya sesegukan biasa.

Benar juga, Hoseok masih begitu memuja pria ini dengan segenap hatinya. Ia tak bisa lagi melihat air mata itu turun dalam situasi apapun, Hoseok tidak ingin melihatnya dan tidak akan membiarkannya.

Hoseok hanya merasa, hari ini memang seharusnya ada. Hari di mana ia dan Taehyung mengakhiri masalah konyol ini.

Ya. Dia harus berterima kasih pada Jimin nanti.

Namja itu membawa tangannya mengelus kepala dan punggung Taehyung yang masih terasa bergetar, mungkin sedikit perlakuan seperti ini akan mencairkan tembok es tebal diantara mereka.

Di lain sisi, Taehyung mendadak terdiam seribu gerakan. Bahkan ia tak berani untuk bernafas, ia merasakan sentuhan hangat di kepala dan punggungnya. Dengan berani, anak itu menengadahkan kepalanya pada Hoseok, tapi Hoseok masih terlihat merebahkan kepalanya di lantai tanpa memandangnya balik sesuai pemikiran Taehyung.

Dan perlahan, kedua tangan itu mencengkram lembut lengan-lengan Taehyung dan menuntunnya untuk duduk. Tak lama setelah itu, Hoseok pun ikut duduk menyilang di depan Taehyung. Mula-mula, namja itu hanya memandangi Taehyung lalu mengusap air mata Taehyung dan beberapa saat kemudian Hoseok akan tersenyum.

"jangan menangis lagi, matamu jadi bengkak hahaha.." Hoseok mulai berbicara dan tertawa ringan dengan suara paraunya, kemudian mengusap air mata Taehyung. Sedangkan Taehyung sendiri masih mencoba mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi. Tolong siapa saja tampar orang ini sekarang, Hoseok mengusap air matanya? tersenyum padanya? dan.. tertawa padanya?

"h-hyung.."

"iya sayang?"

Demi Cupid dan busur serta panah cintanya yang sudah berani mempermainkan jantung Taehyung. Detak jantung anak itu sudah benar-benar terasa melompat, perutnya terasa geli seperti berjuta kepompong di dalam sana telah hancur mengeluarkan kupu-kupu indah dengan beragam warna "ch-cheogi.. yeo?" kepala Taehyung mulai bergerak tak jelas, matanya pun mengerjap-ngerjap beberapa kali.

Hoseok tersenyum simpul hingga selanjutnya kedua telapak tangan tegas miliknya menangkup wajah mungil Taehyung "bukan cheogiyeo, Taehyung.. tapi cha-gi-ya" titah Hoseok mengejakan sebuah panggilan manis yang biasa digunakan sepasang kekasih yang sedang dimabuk cinta.

Hoseok merengkuh tubuh itu ke dalam pelukan hangatnya lebih dalam, menyesap wangi Vanilla dari ceruk leher Taehyung yang begitu ia rindukan "terima kasih sudah menyadarkanku Tae.. terima kasih sudah mau menungguku.. dan terima kasih atas cintamu. Terima kasih Tae.. terima kasih sayang" Hoseok mengelus punggung Taehyung hangat saat mulai merasakan getaran dan rintihan kecil dari namja mungil dipelukannya itu.

Taehyung langsung memeluk Hoseok erat-erat, meluapkan segala emosi rasa sakit dan bahagia dipelukan sang _'kekasih'_ "h-h-hikss.. hyung.. h-hyung hiks.. hiks.. HUAAA..!" Hoseok melepaskan pelukan keduanya dan tertawa lebar saat tangisan Taehyung menjadi semakin kencang, Taehyung benar-benar terlihat menggemaskan sekarang "Aigoo~ uri Taehyungie~ uljimayeo~ uljima hahaha.." namun nihil, bujukannya tak mempan untuk membuat Taehyung berhenti menangis.

" yak! geumanhae!" tapi kalimat Hoseok yang kemudian terdengar seperti sebuah perintah raja itu langsung membuat Taehyung membekap mulutnya sendiri, menyisakan sesegukan kecil yang masih menggetarkan tubuhnya.

"saranghae baby"

"nado saranghae.. chagiya"

"ahh~ kiyeowo~!"

.

"Ah ne, chongsohamnida.. kami akan berusaha tiba di sana secepat mungkin"

Jimin menggembungkan pipinya saat sambungan telpon itu terputus. Ditatapnya satu persatu member BTS yang masih setia berdiri di depan pintu kamar bercat putih itu lalu berdiri "Kau ingin buka sekarang?" tegur Seokjin yang berdiri di samping Namjoon "ne hyung, kurasa semuanya sudah membaik sekarang" balas Jimin dengan senyuman ringan.

Dirogohnya kantung celananya untuk mengambil kunci kamar, dan setelah itu, 5 member Bangtan berkumpul di depan pintu untuk melihat apa yang sudah terjadi di dalam sana. Apa semuanya sudah benar baik-baik saja atau-..

Mereka menyesal..

Terlebih Jungkook yang sudah bertingkah aneh karna merinding melihat apa yang terjadi pada dua hyung hypernya itu di dalam sana, ia bahkan langsung berlari keluar untuk memilih menyusul manajer mereka di mobil.

"kurasa ini jauh dari kata membaik" –Namjoon

"o=ow~" –Jimin

"omo! kenapa bisa begini?" –Seokjin

"ini salahmu Jimin, kenapa mengurung mereka berdua saja" –Yoongi

Di dalam sana kejadian menakjubkan tengah terjadi. Bagaimana dua insan dengan posisi yang err.. bagaimana menjelaskannya? yang satu terduduk di bawah menengadahkan kepala dengan kedua tangan meremas bokong sintal lawannya yang berdiri dengan kedua lututnya saling meraup bibir rakus-rakus dan ganas.

Jangan lupakan beberapa rintihan kecil yang menyeruak keluar saat lidah sang dominan mencoba menelusup masuk ke dalam mulut pria bertubuh ramping di atasnya dengan gigitan-gigitan kecil dibibir si _'korban'_. Ohh.. benar-benar _'mengerikan'_ untuk ditonton langsung.

"Jim.. tutup saja pintunya lalu berteriaklah pada mereka dari luar. Geure.. lebih baik begitu, aku sedang tidak ingin berakhir di kamar mandi hari ini" Namjoon menyuara dengan segala hasrat terpendamnya dan Jimin langsung menyetujui usulansang leader dengan menutup pintu itu lekas-lekas.

Ketahuilah, melihat dua insan yang sedang dimabuk cinta bermesraan dengan _'liar'_ nya benar-benar membuat Namjoon dan Jimin berpikiran sama dengan target masing-masing, dan mereka masih ingat jika mereka masih punya pekerjaan sekarang.

Lagipula yang ditargetkan sepertinya juga tak peka. Kurasa akan ada cerita dengan konsep yang sama untuk Namjoon dan targetnya begitu pun Jimin dan targetnya seperti apa yang terjadi pada Hoseok dan Taehyung.

.

.

END

Akhirnya sampai di chapter akhir ne? huhuhu~ :')

Aku sangat berterima kasih pada semua yang sudah mampir, membaca, dan meninggalkan jejak indah kalian di sini :") dan hanya tinggal saquel, lalu cerita ini akan benar-benar berakhir..

 **Hobagijung : apa hubungannya menggantung celana dalam Hoseok dengan hamilnya Taetae? *wajah polos*. Lebih baik jangan, akan berbahaya juga untuk ARMY jika itu kenyataan hahahaha..**

 **Suga's kumamon : sama-sama! hm.. pairing lain? kurasa dengan kode-kode kecil di cerita ini sudah bisa membuatmu paham siapa saja couple di sini? atau mungkin akan kubuat full couple di cerita lainnya ne?**

 **ParkceyePark : hayoo~ apa Taehyung pingsan? Sudah kujelaskan di atas ne?. Aku senang jadinya, karena aku hanya punya satu teman Vkook di dunia nyata, dan syukurlah tidak berpengaruh apa-apa di pertemanan kami ^^ *kenapa malah curhat* dan sekarang juga ditambah kau ^^ biarpun masih agak sulit untukku menerima Vkook lebih dari Bro-complex hehe mian..**

 **hopeworld0018 : terima kasih sudah membaca hingga akhir!. Jangan 'setengah mati'~ 'setengah hidup saja', itu lebih aman hahaha ^^**

 **hopekies : haduh.. pingsan ya? sudah dijelaskan di atas.. orang itu paling menarik jika sedang jual mahal kan?. Sensitif dengan umur?, dulu pernah aku membuat ff rate M, tapi tak pernah ku publish. Dan malas juga jika ingin mempublish sekarang hehehe**

 **Kahoriken : Tenang nak, tenang~ iya, Hoseok memang kejam karena dia tidak membalas cintaku *ngaco* aku menyayangimu juga Kaho-san(?) terima kasih untuk selalu meninggalkan jejak ^^**

 **ORUL8 : aku selalu speecless dengan bunyi 'greb' 'bruk' ini dari kemarin-kemarin pertama kali post.. lucu sendiri bacanya. Hmm.. pilihan pertamamu benar kawan!**

Dududu~ banyak yang mengira Taehyung pingsan ne?. saat pertama publish juga begini responnya 'apa Taehyung pingsan?' 'astaga! dia sampai pingsan!' atau.. 'Taehyung pasti pingsan'. Tapi sayangnya persepsi kalian selalu kupatahkan seenaknya hahaha *dilempar ke kutub*.

Dan aku bisa menebak jika kalian kesal padaku karena SEKALI LAGI aku hanya membuat semi-rate-M hahahaha *ditendang*. Maafkan aku.. tapi sungguh, aku masih sangat sulit menulis hal-hal seperti itu lagi sekarang. Tapi untuk tahun depan.. aku tidak janji.. tapi mungkin aku sudah bisa mencoba?.

Tolong lihat perkembanganku selama masa-masa hingga tahun depan ne?.


	9. Chapter 9 SAQUEL

**.**

 **JungHona present**

 **.**

 **BTS FanFiction.**

 **.**

 **Main cast : Jung Hoseok and Kim Taehyung**

 **.**

 **WARNING**

 **Mungkin akan ada beberapa atau banyak typo dan tutur atau bahasa dalam penggambaran cerita yang kurang bisa dimengerti.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

.

.

Hmm..

Hari yang sungguh cerah untuk memulai perjalanan. Bahkan beberapa burung gereja terlihat mesra saling berkicau dibarisan rapi kabel listrik di atas sana.

Sama halnya dengan dua sejoli yang asyik mengumbar kemesraan di hadapan orang-orang terdekat, membuat mereka hanya bisa menggeleng malas atau hanya sekedar mendecih lucu "aigoo~ suhu hari ini 25⁰ celcius, tapi aku merasa seperti 35⁰ celcius" tegur seseorang dengan pakaian serba hitam dan rambut dark greennya –Namjoon.

Yang lain ikut tertawa dan mengiyakan perkataan sang lead BTS itu "yak! aish ppali! kita akan tertinggal pesawat jika menunggu kalian selesai dengan koper-koper itu!" timpal yang satu lagi dengan dialek Busannya –Jimin.

Yang ditegur di sebrang sana hanya bisa tertawa garing dan saling memandang, setelah salah satu dari mereka mengangguk dengan kaku. Jung Hoseok dan Kim Taehyung, sepasang kekasih yang sebulan lalu resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih setelah pertengkaran _'bodoh'_ selama sebulan pula.

Sebelumnya, Hoseok yang bersikeras membawakan koper-koper milik kekasihnya itu ke dalam bagasi mobil mereka. Namun karena keadaan jalan yang miring membuatnya hilang keseimbangan dengan barang bawaan seberat itu. Alhasil, salah satu koper milik Taehyung meluncur di jalanan miring dengan posisi berbaring di aspal.

"hyung! gwaenchanayeo?" Taehyung berlari kecil mendekati Hoseok yang terduduk di atas aspal lalu membantunya berdiri dan membersihkan jaket Hoseok "haa.. gwaenchana. Tapi Tae.. kopermu.." Hoseok menatap na'as pada satu koper berwarna merah yang sudah sampai mendahului mereka ke mobil.

"aish.. kurasa aku terlalu banyak membawa barang. Mian.." ucap Taehyung lirih, Hoseok tersenyum dan mengusap surai pirang Taehyung gemas "eishh.. memangnya kau bawa apa saja eo? kenapa koper mu bisa seberat itu? kau bahkan membawa dua koper." Lalu menarik pipi Taehyung pelan dan menggoyang-goyangkannya sedikit.

"aigoo~ suhu hari ini 25⁰ celcius, tapi aku merasa seperti 35⁰ celcius" Hoseok dan Taehyung menoleh ke samping mereka, dimana tak jauh berada member BTS sedang menunggu di mobil dan sebagian di luarnya. Hoseok hanya mendecih menanggapi Namjoon, katakan saja jika ia cemburu karena belum mendapatkan _hyung_ tercintanya.

"eo.. a-aku membawa beberapa bukumu Hyung. Ku pikir kau akan bosan selama di pesawat. Jadi.. jadi aku membawa buku-bukumu" pengakuan Taehyung cukup kecil memang.. tapi masih bisa didengar baik oleh Hoseok. Dan itu yang membuat Hoseok terperangah "k-kau membawa buku-buku milikku? berapa buku yang kau bawa?"

Sorot mata Hoseok menangkap pergerakan aneh dari Taehyung, semacam gelisah atau semacamnya "eo.. se-setengah dari rak bukumu."

"mwo?! kau membawa sebanyak itu?" Hoseok benar-benar tak percaya. Ya.. rak buku Hoseok juga tak terlalu besar, hanya berisi dua rak saja dengan lebar 1 meter kesamping. Tapi jika Taehyung membawa setengahnya, berarti ada sekitar 10 atau 12 buku di dalam koper merah itu. "m-mian hyungie.. aku hanya merasa kau akan bosan di pesawat, jadi aku membawa beberapa."

Hoseok menghela nafasnya pelan, mencoba menetralkan amarahnya "yak! aish ppali! kita akan tertinggal pesawat jika menunggu kalian selesai dengan koper-koper itu!" saat mendengar Jimin di ujung sana memperingatkan, Hoseok pun mulai berbicara "hm.. ne, gwaenchana. Sekarang kita harus cepat kalau tidak mau tertinggal pesawat ne?" bujuk Hoseok sambil mengelus pipi Taehyung yang mulai dingin karena cuaca.

.

.

 _In the plane._

Hoseok menyamankan dirinya di kursi penumpang VIP itu, helaan nafas menjurus mulus dari celah bibirnya, membuat seoarang di sampingnya hanya bisa menggeleng dan mulai prihatin "yo, sekarang ada masalah apalagi eoh?" –Namjoon menghentikan aktifitas mengobrak-abrik galeri foto pribadinya dan mengalihkan perhatian pada Hoseok di sampingnya yang sedari tadi terlihat agak frustasi.

Hoseok menyandarkan punggung lehernya, mendengung, lalu menyilangkan tangan di depan dada –pose berpikir ala Hoseok sekali "kurasa Taehyung agak berubah." satu kalimat singkat dengan nada datar dari Hoseok, tapi sukses membuat Namjoon menggeleng geli dalam sedetik "Taehyung lagi? sataga, ada apalagi sekarang? dia berubah bagaimana?"

Sebosan apapun Namjoon dengan curhatan Hoseok tentang Taehyung, Namjoon tak pernah keberatan untuk menjadi tempat Hoseok meluapkan kegelisahannya. Bukan bermaksud apa-apa, Hoseok adalah teman baik ya, terasa seperti saudara kandung malah. Lagipula, masalah mereka berdua memang terkadang terdengar unik.

Dan itu semua penyebabnya adalah Taehyung.

"ani.. maksudku. Anak itu terasa aneh belakangan ini. Dia terlihat selalu sigap untuk hal-hal yang berkaitan denganku." benar bukan? masalah mereka terdengar menarik bagi Namjoon "memangnya perubahan apa yang kau rasakan?"

"kalian pasti melihat setiap sehabis perform dia akan mengipasi atau mengelap keringatku di back stage"

Namjoon setuju.

"au tahu? contoh kecilnya setiap aku selesai mandi, dia sudah menyiapkan pakaianku"

Namjoon mengangguk.

"au bisa tanyakan pada Jimin, jika setiap sebelum tidur, Taehyung selalu meminta kecupan dikeningnya dariku"

Baiklah, Namjoon akan menanyai Jimin nanti.

"maksudku, bukannya aku menolak. Aku akan dengan senang hati melakukannya. Tapi kecupan sebelum tidur untuk seorang Taehyung terdengar tidak biasa"

Namjoon mengangguk.

"tadi pagi dia juga membawa hampir semua koleksi bukuku, hanya karena takut jika aku bosan selama penerbangan"

Namjoon masih mengangguk.

"eomma, appa dan noona ku jadi jarang menelfon. Mereka mengatakan kalau mereka sudah tak terlalu khawatir padaku karena Taehyung berjanji pada mereka untuk merawatku"

Namjoon tak bereaksi.

"eo? kemarin juga, eomma dan appa Taehyung menelfonku dan menyuruhku ke rumah keluarganya jika punya waktu luang. Arghh.. jinja!"

Namjoon masih tak memberikan reaksi, otak _genius_ nya tentu masih berjalan dengan baik, malahan dia sudah menemukan jawabannya. Hanya saja, ia belum bisa meyakini jawaban itu "bukankah itu artinya Taehyung serius denganmu?"

Suara Sejin –sang _manager_ menginterupsi keheningan diantara dua orang 94 _line_ itu "apa maksud mu hyungnim?" Hoseok menegakkan badan nya agak menjurus lebih ke kursi di depannya, tempat Sejin dan Seokjin berada "astaga Seok-ah.. apa kau tidak merasa? Taehyung sedang memberimu kode"

Hoseok menoleh pada Namjoon, berharap anak itu mengerti dan menjelaskan perkataan sang _manager_ padanya. Tapi sayangnya Namjoon masih dalam ' _mode-gagap'_ nya, saat di mana ia mengetahui sesuatu tapi sulit untuk mengatakannya lewat kata-kata 'tak bisa diharapkan'cela Hoseok membatin.

"Hyungnim, aku masih tidak mengerti" ucap Hoseok kemudian. Sejin menepuk jidatnya kesal. Jika saja Seokjin ada di sini, mungkin ia sudah menjewer telinga Hoseok gemas. Namun beruntungnya Seokjin sedang memenuhi panggilan alamnya saat ini.

"maksudku, Taehyung sekarang mungkin sedang berlatih menjadi seorang istri. Menjadi istri dari seorang Jung, berlatih menjadi seorang Jung Taehyung, memberimu kode untuk menikahinya, Jung Hoseok" tukas Sejin seenaknya dengan penekanan pada setiap kata marga _'Jung'_.

Hoseok sedikit demi sedikit menyandarkan kembali badannya ke badan kursi penumpang di iringi jentikan jari dari Namjoon, menandakan jika perkataan Sejin sudah tepat sasaran.

Hoseok melirik pada Taehyung yang tertidur memeluk boneka singa kecilnya dan duduk agak jauh dari kursi Hoseok. Dalam hati benar saja Hoseok sedang senang bukan main jika benar Taehyung juga serius pada hubungan mereka. Namun dikepala, ada yang membuat perasaan senang itu tercekat.

Tuan dan Nyonya Jung huh?

.

.

.

Teriakan para ARMY benar-benar mendominasi di bandara itu. Mereka berkumpul dilantai 1 saat BTS sudah tiba di bandara dan berteriak dengan sekeras yang mereka mampu. BTS juga sama, mereka melambaikan tangan atau sekedar berpose dari lantai 2 untuk para ARMY.

"yak, kita akan makan sebentar sebelum ke lokasi perfoam" ucap sang manajer, Bangtan pun hanya bisa mengangguk setuju. Di belakang sana, Hoseok terlihat panik dengan mengacak-acak isi tasnya. Niatnya ingin mencari masker putih miliknya tadi, dan sekarang benda itu hilang entah kemana.

"hyung? kau sedang mencari apa?" tegur Jimin dari belakang, Hoseok menoleh sekilas pada anak itu lalu kembali mengecek tas "masker milikku hilang, padahal aku yakin aku menaruhnya disini" jawab Hoseok masih panik. Jimin mengangguk dan mencoba mengingat, karena selama di bandara ia selalu di samping Hoseok dan Taehyung tapi sama sekali tidak tahu di mana hyungnya itu menaruh maskernya.

Hap.

Dari belakang, Taehyung berlari kearah Hoseok dan memakaikannya sebuah masker putih "yak, darimana kau mendapatkannya?" tanya Hoseok kaget. Taehyung pun menampilkan senyum kotaknya sembari sesekali mendecih sebal "kau meninggalkannya di kursi tunggu saat memakan Fast Foodmu hyungie" ucap Taehyung membenarkan letak masker putih Hoseok.

Hoseok tersenyum hangat di balik maskernya, namun Taehyung dapat melihat itu dari lengkungan mata Hoseok "gomawo chagi" ucap Hoseok mengelus tengkuk Taehyung. Untuk beberapa saat Hoseok terdiam fokus pada ponselnya, dan Teahyung yang sibuk mengobrol dengan Jimin atau pun Jungkook.

Tapi kemudian Hoseok kembali teringat pada perkataan Sejin beberapa jam lalu tentang _'istri seorang Jung'_. Hoseok menyunggingkan senyum pelan, kembali diliriknya Taehyung, lalu turun ke pergelangan tangannya, di mana melingkar sebuah gelang _Bottega Veneta Silver_ yang sama dengan miliknya, hanya berbeda bentuk saja.

Hoseok ingat saat Taehyung bersemangat meminta untuk dibelikan gelang itu. Awalnya Hoseok berfikir kenapa hanya gelang saja harganya bisa semahal itu?. Baiklah tidak semahal harga ponselnya juga, tapi untuk sebuah gelang harganya cukup fantastis.

Dia sudah ingin membujuk Taehyung untuk mengurungkan niatnya membeli gelang itu, namun saat ia tahu jika gelang ini adalah gelang _couple_ , Hoseok mulai berfikir mungkin akan terdengar manis jika mereka memakai nya. Terlebih jika di ingat memang sudah banyak _couple idol_ lain yang membeli barang dengan _merk_ ini.

"eo.. yak Joonie-ya. Kau.. ingin menikah diumur berapa?" Hoseok sengaja, Hoseok sengaja sedikit meninggikan suaranya saat menegur Namjoon barusan. "mwo? kenapa kau menanyakan itu eoh?" Namjoon tergelak tawa di akhir kalimatnya, sedangkan Sejin hanya menggeleng di belakang sana berbeda dengan member BTS yang lain yang mulai memiliki bermacam spekulasi-spekulasi aneh.

"ani, aku hanya penasaran kapan kau akan melamarnya" dan kali ini Hoseok berusaha jahil sedikit pada Namjoon dengan melirik-lirikkan matanya pada seseorang di depan mereka "eish! kau ingin aku memukul kepalamu?. Aku tidak pernah terburu-buru, lagipula jika aku melamarnya belum tentu ia menerima kan?" ucap Namjoon lirih pada barisan kalimat terakhir.

Hoseok menggeleng dan menepuk pundak sahabatnya. Ahh.. sepertinya hanya Hoseok yang memiliki hidup yang indah diantara mereka "yak, tapi kenapa kau menanyakan nya? kau masih ingin membahas yang di pesa-hmmpptt" Hoseok membekap mulut Namjoon tanpa memperdulikan kilatan kamera _Official_ ARMY yang memotret mereka.

"eishh.. Aku hanya sedang mencari waktu yang tepat Joonie-ya" kini giliran Namjoon yang menggeleng dan menepuk punggung Hoseok. Tidak selamanya hidup indahmu tak memiliki masalah Hoseok-ah.

Sementara itu, pasang mata Taehyung terus menilik pada Hoseok dan Namjoon yang terlihat aneh sedari keberangkatan mereka. Hoseok meminta untuk duduk bersama Namjoon selama di mobil atau di penerbangan, bahkan dua orang itu masih bersama bahkan saat keluar bandara.

Uh, jika bukan karna ARMY disekelilingnya, mungkin Taehyung akan langsung berlari masuk ke _van_ dan memukuli kursi penumpangnya.

.

.

Bangtan pun sampai di sebuah resto China. Namun tetap saja mungkin acara makan siang mereka tidak akan tenang, lihat saja berbagai macam kamera itu, semuanya mengarah pada mereka "pilihlah" ucap Sejin menyerahkan menu pada anak-anak _'asuhnya'_.

Member Bangtan terlihat sibuk sendiri melihat daftar menu makanan China yang di dominasi dengan aneka macam makanan _Seafood_ itu. Namun tidak untuk Taehyung, dia hanya duduk diam memainkan ponselnya di depan Hoseok "sayang? kau tidak memesan?" suara Hoseok memecah keheningan diantara mereka, setelah melihat kearah Hoseok dan Taehyung, yang lain pun kembali pada dunianya.

"apa menunya Seafood?" tanya Taehyung, Hoseok mengangguk ringan dibalik buku menu "hmm.. hyungie pilih saja, aku ikut" ujar Taehyung seadanya. Hoseok menutup buku menu yang menghalangi wajahnya, dan menatap Taehyung khawatir "Taehyung? apa kau sedang tidak enak badan, sayang?" ia raih punggung tangan Taehyung lembut, Taehyung hanya menggeleng "ani.. aku hanya kelaparan, jadi hyungie pilihkan saja. Sekarang yang penting aku ingin kenyang~" rajuk Taehyung dibuat-buat.

Ya, dibuat-buat. Taehyung hnya ingin membuat suasana tetap normal seperti ini, karena si leader itu masih di sana, entah kenapa hari ini Taehyung agak malas melihat wajah orang yang pernah jadi teman curhatnya itu. Hoseok mengangguk gemas, lalu menuliskan semua pesanan pada Sejin sebelum dipesan.

.

.

Hotel

"4 kamar dengan double bed, atas nama BTS from Bighit Agency. Silahkan Tuan" Sejin mengambil semua _key-card_ untuk kamar mereka selama di Kanada, dan meminta ketujuh namja itu mengikutinya. Taehyung berada di posisi paling belakang, sedangkan Hoseok ada di tengah-tengah, sedang membuat lelucon dengan Jimin atau Seokjin.

"yak, kenapa kau di sini? mundur sana!" usir Yoongi pada Hoseok dengan menyikut anak itu ke belakang. Semula, Hoseok agak kesal memang, tapi saat melihat Taehyung yang berdiri sendiri di belakang mereka, Hoseok merasa berterima kasih pada Yoongi "kau selalu membuat terima kasihku muncul belakangan hyung" kekeh Hoseok sebelum menghampiri namja kesayangannya, Yoongi hanya bisa menggeleng.

"sayang?"

Taehyung mengangkat kepala sedikit, sekarang yang didapatinya adalah wajah tampan Hoseok "hyung! berhenti melakukannya!" bukan maksud untuk membuat Hoseok berhenti menatapnya, hanya saja cara namja itu agak mengerikan. Hoseok berhadapan dengan Taehyung sambil berjalan mundur, jika Hoseok mena-..

Brukk..

..-brak seperti itu bagaimana?

"akhh..." rintih Hoseok pelan saat merasakan sakit dipunggungnya yang barusan menabrak dinding "hyungie! gwaenchanayeo?" tanya Taehyung panik. Hoseok tiba-tiba mengangkat wajahnya dengan tatapan tajam yang menusuk, membuat Taehyung sedikit dibuat kaget karenanya. Tanpa aba-aba, Hoseok menarik tangan Taehyung, membawanya menjauh dari yang lain. Menghiraukan segala panggilan Sejin, Seokjin ataupun yang lain.

.

.

Apa tabrakan dengan dinding juga mengenai kepala Hoseok? Taehyung agak ngeri sekarang, Hoseok membawanya tanpa bicara ke sebuah balkon hotel yang menjurus ke area kolam renang besar disana. Tapi sungguh, apa tabrakan itu mengenai kepala Hoseok? kenapa sikapnya berubah secepat ini?.

Gyut!  
"akhh!"

Taehyung menjerit kecil saat hidungnya ditarik oleh Hoseok dan sedikit digoyang-goyangkan kemudian "hyung! kenapa menarik hidungku?! ini sakit!" sungut Taehyung mengelus hidungnya yang terlihat memerah. Seulah senyum tiba-tiba terpatri diwajah Hoseok, ahh kenapa lagi ini? pikir Taehyung. Hoseok mencondongkan sedikit badannya dan mencium hidung bengir Taehyung.

Blusshh..

"hyung?!"

"apa? Masih ingin cemberut seperti tadi? kemana Taehyung-ku yang cerewet?" gemas Hoseok "hyung, kita sedang di luar kamar. Bagaimana jika ada yang memotret kita?" sanggah Taehyung kesal "wae? biarkan saja, sebarkan saja sekalian. lagipula jika tersebar paling-paling hanya akan dikatai sebagai fanservice" balas Hoseok ringan.

Taehyung kembali merengut sebal, dan mengalihkan pandangan kearah kolam yang nampak sedikit ramai "jujurlah Taehyung, apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu? sejak turun dari pesawat, kau terlihat tidak berselera dengan apapun. Katakan padaku" tuntut Hoseok serius. Taehyung mengeratkan pegangannya pada besi pembatas balkon –gugup.

"hmph! itu karena kau dan Namjoon-hyung selalu bersama sejak kita di mobil menuju bandara. Bahkan kalian terus menempel hingga sampai ke sini. Jika bukan karena Yoongi-hyung, kau juga tidak akan menghampiriku kan?" sungut Taehyung mengaku. Hoseok hanya bisa melongo lalu tertawa gemas "bukankah kau juga selalu di dekat ku? kita juga terus menempel" semas Hoseok mencubit kedua pipi Taehyung-nya.

"tapi kan kita juga agak terpisah beberapa saat, tidak seperti kau dan Namjoon-hyung" cicit Taehyung "hahhaha.. sayang~ kau cemburu ternyata. Aigoo aigoo~"

"Taehyungie~ percaya padaku okay? selama perjalanan ke sini, kenapa aku duduk di samping Namjoon adalah untuk menanyakan sesuatu" ucap Hoseok meyakinkan "menanyakan sesuatu?" Hoseok mengangguk "kupikir dengan otak pintarnya itu, dia bisa mengerti dan menjawab pertanyaanku. Tapi eishh.. yang kudapat malah Sejin-hyung yang menjawabnya" lanjut Hoseok dengan nada kesal dan kecewa dengan sobat se- _line_ dan se- _rapper_ nya itu.

"memangnya apa yang hyungie ingin ketahui? kenapa tidak tanya padaku? mungkin aku bisa jawab kan?" kesal Taehyung –lagi. Hoseok tertawa ringan menggaruk tengkuknya "kupikir, jika bertanya langsung padamu.. akan sedikit canggung" jawab Hoseok. Taehyung memicingkan matanya tanda ia tak mengerti. Hoseok meraih tangan kanannya dan tersenyum jahil "jujur ya Taehyungie~ apa kau sedang mencoba menjadi seorang Jung Taehyung?" goda Hoseok tegas dengan penekanan pada nama _'Jung Taehyung'_.

Gugup Taehyung semakin menyerang, matanya mulai tak bisa fokus. Pandangi apapun selain Hoseok! "hey.." panggil Hoseok lembut "kenapa tanganmu jadi dingin? kau gugup?" Taehyung masih enggan bicara ataupun menatap Hoseok, dan itu cukup menggemaskan, sungguh.

"eomma dan appa selalu mengirim foto padaku entah cucu siapa, Jiwoo-noona juga selalu menggodaku dengan menyebutmu sebagai adik ipar saat menelponku" Hoseok menghela nafas sebentar saat mengingat perubahan – _aneh_ \- kecil keluarganya sendiri belakangan ini.

Dan mengalihkan pandangannya lurus kearah Taehyung dengan serius "kau juga suka sekali bersikap sibuk jika sudah menyangkut tentangku" Hoseok maju selangkah dan semakin tersenyum jahil saat melihat Taehyung terlihat terpojok "kau sedang memaksaku melakukan lamaran padamu secara tidak langsung ternyata" – _skak mat_!.

Sudahlah Kim Taehyung, kau sudah kepalang basah.

"ne! lalu kenapa?! kau tidak mau? oh, jadi kau tidak ingin serius? baik! aku juga tidak akan serius!" tegas Taehyung melenggang pergi sebelum tangannya kembali ditarik oleh Hoseok "yak! aku belum selesai bicara!" bentak Hoseok ringan. Eishh.. jika begini, rasanya Hoseok ingin sekali _'makan'_ sekarang.

"astaga, setidaknya dengarkan aku dulu. Yang mengatakan aku tidak serius siapa? yang mengatakan aku tidak mau siapa? hm? katakan" Taehyung terdiam kaku, emosinya benar-benar tanpa sebab, dan ia lagi lagi – _dengan sialnya_ \- merasa terpojok.

Hoseok mendekap kulit pipi lembut kekasihnya itu dan mencium hidung si tersayang sekilas "aku mau Tae, dan tentu aku serius sayang.. tapi tidak untuk sekarang okay? Kau tahu sendiri kalau kita baru saja menjalin hubungan ini. Dan lagipula, sekarang kita tidak bisa bersantai-santai seperti dulu, sekarang kesuksesan Bangtan adalah tujuan kita. Kita harus fokus pada karir Bangtan dulu ne? aku harap kau mengerti sayang."

Taehyung mendekat, memeluk tubuh tegap kekasihnya dengan erat "mianhae hyungie.. aku terlalu kekanakan" Hoseok mengusak rambut belakang anak itu dan mengecup daun telinganya "asalkan hati kita tetap terikat, jika bukan saat ini.. aku akan membuatmu resmi jadi milikku nanti" lalu mengecup pucuk kepala Taehyung.

"mian, aku tidak peka lagi" lanjutnya. Dirasanya Taehyung menggeleng kecil lalu tertawa di balik dekapannya "dari awal kita memang tidak saling peka. Tapi jika sudah tahu satu-sama lain bukankah akan terasa lucu, hyungie? hehehhe.." kekeh Taehyung yang diikuti tawa kecil Hoseok kemudian.

.

Krik!.

.

.

 _Day after that.._

"YAK..!"

Teriakan itu menggema di dalam kamar hotel Hoseok dan Seokjin, itu Jimin dengan Taehyung yang diseretnya dari kamar hotelnya bersama Yoongi "yak! Park Jimin! kenapa kau menyeret Taehyung begini?!" –Yoongi yang kesal karena Jimin juga tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan menarik Taehyung keluar dengan kasar "Jim, ada apa ini?" –Seokjin yang nampak benar-benar heran. Sedangkan Hoseok sudah menyelamatkan kekasihnya dari Jimin.

Jimin hanya sibuk membuka dial kode ponselnya, lalu terlihat terburu-buru men- _scroll_ sebuah halaman "INI!" Jimin menyodorkan layar ponselnya kehadapan semua wajah di sana yang lalu wajah-wajah itu menatap malas pada sepasang kekasih yang ada di tengah mereka sekarang "bisa tidak jika ingin bermesraan di kamar saja?" –Namjoon "astaga, jika kalian ingin waktu berdua katakan saja padaku. Aku tidak apa-apa jika pindah saja dan sekamar dengan Yoongi" protes Seokjin jengah.

"ckckck.. eishh anak-anak ini. Sudahlah, sekarang kita ke restoran di bawah saja dan setelah itu berkemas, kita akan pergi 4 setengah jam lagi" sanggah Sejin santai menengahi "ah hyung-nim! jika PD-nim menanyakan ini bagaimana?"ujar Namjoon menatap Sejin yang telah jauh melenggang pergi menuju _lift_ "santai saja, dia tidak akan menanyakan apa-apa" dan Sejin pun berlalu pergi tanpa beban.

Yoongi yang paling merasa curiga mengangkat ponselnya pelan dengan mata masih menatap kepergian _manager_ mereka. Hingga _lift_ ditutup, baru lah matanya teralihkan.

BTS_twit

Di _post_ pertama, ada foto sepasang kekasih yang baru beberapa menit lalu mereka lihat dari ponsel Jimin dengan disertai tulisan "saat mood sedang kacau, pelukan sang moodboster memang yang terbaik" disertai _emoticon_ berbentuk _thumb_ besar. Member Bangtan bernafas lega. Setidaknya dengan kalimat itu, ARMY tidak akan berfikir macam-macam lagi.

"ayo sarapan!" Jimin berseru dengan nyaring yang disetujui oleh yang lain, terutama Seokjin "cha-chankaman!" 6 namja itu memutar tubuh mereka ke belakang, di mana sang _maknae_ tercinta masih berdiri diam menatapi ponselnya "wae? Kookie?" tanya Seokjin menghampiri. Jungkook tak berbicara apapun, hanya menyerahkan layar ponselnya dihadapan wajah _hyungdeul_ nya.

BTS_twit

Ada dua _post_ lagi, dengan sebuah foto dimana terlihat Seokjin dan Namjoon saat menjadi MC di Inkigayo beberapa waktu lalu dan satu lagi sebuah foto yang memperlihatkan interaksi Yoongi dan Jimin dengan masing-masing bertulisan..

"jika tidak ada Monie apa Jin bisa tidur? karena pelukan Monie akan sangat berharga saat uri Jin tidak bisa tidur kkk~"

"percaya atau tidak. Uri Suga akan senang jika terdampar di sebuah pulau tak berpenghuni. Dengan syarat, asalkan itu dengan Jiminie~"

"SEJIN-HYUNGNIM..!"

.

.

END.

Ah~ sekarang benar-benar berakhir.. huhu~

Aku sangat sangat saaaangggaaatttt... berterima kasih untuk kalian readersku tersayang, kukira fanfic ini akan benar-benar kosong melompong karena aku adalah author baru.. tapi ternyata tidak, aku sungguh terharu *huks..

Dan.. aku memiliki sebuah pengumuman untuk kalian tentang the next ff of HopeV yang di chapter 7 kemarin sempat kukatakan. Tapi aku tidak akan mengatakan ini di sini.. maka itu aku mohon, setelah kalian membaca chapter terakhir dan saquel Just Feel ini.. bisa kalian mampir ke songfic pertamaku? Judulnya 'LIE'.. aku harap kalian akan menyukainya ne?.

Dan.. papai~ sampai bertemu di minggu dep-.. ah aku tidak yakin. Sampai bertemu di faniction lainnya! ^^

JungHona


End file.
